


Menos 1

by Le_Poulet_kokoro28



Series: Historias cortas variadas (oneshot y Drabbles) [4]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Fucking, Infidelity, Lemon, PWP, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Poulet_kokoro28/pseuds/Le_Poulet_kokoro28
Summary: Poppy al fin logro su sueño, ser la novia de su Crush de su infancia, Arroyin, pero la relacion no es lo que esperaba, ahora se a dado cuenta que no le gusta de esa forma, y lo noto tras encontrarse con Branch, un amigo que no veía desde el jardín de niños que creció bastante bien, siendo su primer noviazgo, no sabe que paso se debe de dar par terminar con su actual novio tras apenas iniciar.Forma parte de los retos que manejo y puedo tachar uno menos de mi lista, hay infidelidad y es más grafico (creo) Branch es un poquito patán (na más poquito)
Relationships: Branch/Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Series: Historias cortas variadas (oneshot y Drabbles) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897744
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Había pasado ya una semana desde el accidentoso taller de fuegos pirotécnicos, Poppy y sus amigos estaban de acuerdo en que jamás volverían a realizarlo, mucho menos dejar al despistado de Cooper con la responsabilidad de alguna de las clases; gracias a la pronta acción de los bomberos, el edificio de actividades de la sección A estaba bien, salvo que necesitarían un par de meses de remodelación para poder ser útil de nuevo.   
.  
El campus universitario era bastante grande y se dividía en tres secciones, las tres muy retiradas entre sí, siendo aproximadamente una caminata de 20 minutos de distancia una de la otra. Poppy encabezaba la sección de actividades y club extracurriculares de su sección, y considerado que tuvieron suerte cuando no se les dio más que una llamada de atención por el incidente, siendo reubicados de manera temporal al teatro de la sección C, pues solo se usaba para conferencias, estaba libre la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que en esa parte del campus no se llevaba ninguna actividad artística.   
.  
Poppy siempre veía lo positivo del asunto, ahora tenían la oportunidad de llevar a más personas sus actividades, ella con las manualidades, Grandulón con sus clases de cocina, las gemelas con corte y confección, Dj Suki con música básica, Diamantino con actuación y su muy amado Arroyin, con yoga.   
.  
Este último chico era el crush de su infancia, aun no entendía porque ninguno de los dos daba el paso decisivo hacia lo más obvio, ella gustaba de él y él de ella, los abrazos, las preferencias, los besos sutiles en la comisura de los labios que “accidentalmente” se daban al besar sus mejillas, no tenía ninguna duda, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, incluso, desde hacía tiempo venían actuando como pareja, solo faltaba hacerlo oficial.   
.  
La reubicación venia de la mano con unos lockers para que pudieran guardar sus cosas en la sección C, así como una visita guiada a las nuevas instalaciones que desconocían, pues las secciones no solían mezclarse. La chica que los ayudaría con eso, era Karma, se vía como una persona tranquila, pero sociable.   
.  
-Las chicas populares están por acá, los académicos se encuentran por su derecha, si tienen complicaciones con la tecnología vayan con los techno boy y si necesitan ayuda pesada, pueden ir con los de jardinería, siempre andan cargando costales pesados, les aseguro que son muy fuertes. – comentaba, pero tenía una advertencia que decirles. –   
Todos son muy amables en esta sección, pero deben de tener cuidado con un grupo en específico. – les dijo entre susurros. – se llaman los Hot Demon. –   
-Suenan como un tipo de caramelo picante. – comento Arroyin en forma burlona, haciendo reír a todos sus amigos.   
-Por tú bien, te recomiendo que no digas ese tipo de comentarios enfrente de su líder. – aseguro Karma.   
\- ¿Acaso son una secta? – dijo de nuevo burlón, haciendo que el grupo riera de nuevo.   
-Peor que eso. – menciono con voz seria, haciéndolos callar y prestarle atención. – El menos peligroso es Trollex, es el líder de los techno boy, si quieres seguir teniéndolos como ayuda, más te vale no meterte con él, el segundo peor es Prince D, capitán del equipo de atletismo, se ve fuerte y lo es, te partirá la cara si te ve riéndote, su líder, la reina de los condenados, la duquesa de los vampiros, la reina Barb. –   
-Uh, que miedo. - Arroyin brillaba por sus comentarios.   
-Deberías de tenerlo, es hija del alcalde de Rock City y su abuelo es el rector de la universidad, fastidiara y saldrás expulsado en menos de lo que canta un gallo. –   
.  
Eso sin duda hizo callar al grupo y pasar saliva, desconocían que tuvieran de compañera a una persona tan importante.   
.  
-Pero me falto el peor de todos, la pieza principal del juego de Barb, su favorito, Branch. –   
-¿Branch? – cuestiono el grupo ladeando la cabeza, conocieron todos a un niño llamado Branch en el preescolar, pero este era torpe, gordo y sin ninguna gracia.   
-Si, es temible, bravo, tiene la confianza de casi todos los profesores, una palabra suya y podría costarte la carrera. –   
-Su nombre da risa. – Arroyin comento. – me recuerda al nombre de un niño patético que conocimos de pequeños, ¿A ustedes no les suena? –  
-Pues con esa descripción no creo que sea el mismo. – comento Dj Suki.   
-Oh claro que es el mismo. – aseguro Cooper.   
-¿Cómo estás seguro de eso? – le cuestiono Poppy.  
-Porque se junta con mi hermano y sus amigos. – contesto.   
-Cooper ¿Tú tienes un hermano? – pregunto incrédulo Grandulón.   
-Si, de hecho, es mi hermano gemelo. – dijo riendo.   
-¿Tienes un gemelo y jamás lo mencionaste? – preguntaron las gemelas en coro.   
-Así es, mis padres no querían que codependieramos del otro y tuviéramos los mismos amigos, o algo así, no lo sé, tal vez era que pensaran que podíamos meternos juntos en doble problemas, ¿Entienden? Chiste de gemelos. – hablo con su torpeza habitual.   
-Entonces, ¿Tú hermano se junta con el Branch que nosotros conocemos? – Poppy estaba curiosa por saberlo, solo recordaba que ese niño le hacia bullying en la escuela y que, por ello, ella y sus amigos lo detestaban, siempre le quiso preguntar el porqué de su odio contra ellos.   
-Si, mi hermano es Prince D. –   
-¡Eres hermano de Prince D! – Chillo Karma asustada, ahora notaba el increíble parentesco.   
-Si que lo soy, pero él no es como lo describe, es muy tranquilo, y Branch, bueno, no he tratado mucho con él, pero de las veces que lo he visto y por lo que me cuenta mi hermano, es una persona muy agradable. –   
\- ¿Los Hot Demon agradables? Jamás… - comento la chica.   
-Ya vienen, llegaron Barb y sus chicos. – grito un joven que corría por el pasillo avisando de la llegada del grupo.   
.  
Extrañados los recién llegados vieron como el pasillo concurrido de estudiantes se quedaba vacío, algunos se apresuraban para sacar sus cosas de sus casilleros para correr despavoridos y esconderse en las jardineras o salones desocupados, pronto, cuatro siluetas se hicieron presente, en primero, una chica alta y delgada con mohicana roja, se veía intimidante por su manera de vestir, short negro con mallas rotas, camisa blanca desgarrada y una chaqueta de cuero negro; a un lado de ella contrastaba la presencia de un chico un poco más alta que la joven, de ropa blanca con luces eléctricas que parpadeaban colores fosforescentes, traía una rastas verdes y delgadas sujetadas en una cola de caballo; La figura más alta era la de Prince D, el gemelo de Cooper que era idéntico a él, salvo que sus rastas eran más gruesas con extensiones doradas y un arete en su oído izquierdo, pero sin duda lo que les sorprendió fue el último sujeto, era alto, fornido, muy guapo, varonil, vestía de manera formal, pero casual a la vez, tenía cierto aire de madurez haciéndolo parecer más un joven profesor que un estudiante.  
.  
-Ese no puede ser Branch. – se quejó Diamantino. – El Branch que conocemos era gordo. – menciono molesto viendo discretamente su pequeña barriga sedentaria.   
-Si es él, reconocería esos ojos azules en cualquier lado. – menciono Poppy totalmente hipnotizada por la visión.   
.  
Los Hot Demon pasaron sin siquiera prestarles atención, a Poppy le tomo un par de segundos reaccionar, dio un par de pasos adelante y grito de la manera más alegre posible.  
.  
-¡HOLA, BRANCH! –   
.  
El joven volteo bastante extrañado de escuchar que alguien se dirigiera a él de esa manera.   
.  
-Soy Poppy, ¿No me recuerdas? Estuvimos juntos en preescolar, que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí, no sabía que estudiaras en la sección C, ya sabes que dicen, ¡Que pequeño es el mundo! El campus en este sentido, pero creo que sería obvio, vives en la ciudad y esta es la única… universidad… - Poppy se detuvo al ver como la miraba el chico, esa cara entre el enfado y el asco de ver algo grotesco.   
.  
Hubo un silencio muy incómodo mientras Branch no le quitaba los ojos de encima, unos tacones resonaron, Barb camino, interponiéndose entre el joven y Poppy.   
.  
-¿Quién te crees para hablarle a mi novio? – le pregunto molesta.   
-Lo… Lo siento, no sabía que él fuera… de cualquier manera, no es como que yo estuviera… -   
-¿Estas tratando de decir que mi novio es feo? – le pregunto aún más molesta.   
-Oh no, no, no… es bastanteaste guapo, solo que no es mi tipo, yo soy más de chicos lindos, y suaves y conminativos, que sepan empatizar y ser… - suspiro en dirección a Arroyin con una sonrisa boba.   
-¿Dices que mi chico no es mejor que esa marica que está detrás tuyo? –   
-Él no es un maric…. –   
-¡Barb! Cuanto lo siento, son nuevos, de la sección A, solo… no saben nada, perdón, trate de advertirles. – intervino Karma.  
-Pues no hiciste bien tú trabajo. – le dijo con un grito contenido mostrando brava sus filosos colmillos.   
-Lo siento, Barb. –   
-Déjame explicarte las cosas de manera clara, hijita de papi, estos tres chicos que ves aquí son mis novios, no se tocan, no se miran y no se les habla, si vuelvo a ver que intentas meterle mano a uno de mis novios, tomare lo que sea que tengas en esas estúpidas cajas y te las meteré por el coño de tu… -   
.  
Sonó la campana de clases, esa interrupción fue su salvación, Poppy estaba comenzando a pensar que la chica cumpliría con su amenaza en ese instante.   
.  
-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. –   
-Tienes suerte, princesita, pero ya estas advertida. – comento caminando de espaldas haciendo una señal con los dedos de que la tendría vigilada.   
.  
Barb y sus chicos comenzaron a caminar.   
.  
-Te veo en el receso, hermano. – grito con una sonrisa boba Cooper.   
-No te metas en problemas, Cooper. – le respondió este mientras se alejaban.   
-¡Les dije que no se metieran con ellos! – les reclamo Karma. – Ahora Barb está enojada conmigo. – dijo con pena para después retirarse con la cabeza baja.   
-Si me lo preguntan, creo que todos aquí les dan demasiada importancia a estas personas. – comento Seda.   
-Si son lindos, tienen estilos y vaya que son guapos. – comento soltando un suspiro. – pero no es para tanto. – continuo su hermana Satín.   
-Lo bueno es que estamos aquí y podremos traer la música y diversión a todas estas pobres almas. – dijo Dj Suki con ritmo.   
-Y sin duda ayudaremos a despejar todo está aura negativa. – aseguro Arroyin.   
-Claro que lo haremos… - le secundo Poppy mirándolo con una boba sonrisa.   
.  
Arroyin era su todo, no podía evitar sentirse mucho mejor, olvidándose de todos los problemas con tan solo escucharlo decir sus sabias palabras, desde el jardín de niños fue la persona más cerca, su confidente, su mejor amigo, era simplemente el hombre perfecto, siempre atento con ella, sus regalos eran siempre los mejores, aun atesoraba un broche de Catarina que le dio en preescolar por San Valentín y un peluche de carnero en su cumpleaños ese mismo año, ese fue el inicio de la carrera de un ciclo interminable de detalles encantadores que la hacían enamorarse cada vez más profundamente de él.   
.  
Pero, aunque el encanto del joven levantaba su espíritu, había una distracción mayor, ese era Branch, en esos días donde aún no les entregaban la autorización del uso del teatro, al pasear de aquí a allá, acostumbrándose al nuevo lugar, cambiar algunas clases para que los horarios cuadraran, esperando la entrega de sus lockers, se lo solía topar y seguía preguntándose el porqué, ¿Por qué los odiaba tanto? ¿Por qué nunca pudieron ser amigos de niños? Ella lo intento todo, era amable, lo invitaba a fiestas, le sonreía y aun así parecía que él solo le mostraba lo peor es su personalidad.   
.  
Estaba tan ocupada con esos pensamientos, que no fue hasta que vio una mala nota en su boleta de calificaciones, que reacciono a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.   
.  
-Uh, ni yo saco tan malas notas ¿Qué materia es? – pregunto Cooper que la acompañaba en la espera de que los demás llegaran a su encuentro.   
-Física… - comento pensativa.   
-¿Por qué tomaste esa materia como optativa si no eres buena en ella? Ni siquiera es básica para tú carrera. –   
-No lo sé, pensé, solo era para rellenar un espacio y ahora si no la paso… creo que debí pensar mejor las cosas. – se lamentó.   
-Toma a un asesor, con uno te pondrías al corriente. – sugirió Cooper.   
-No es para tanto, solo no tuve tiempo de estudiar por el accidente del taller y el cambio de lugar, eso hare, me pondré a estudiar. –   
-O puedes tomar la asesoría de Branch. – volvió a repetir.   
-¿Qué? –   
-Si, mira, aquí… - Cooper señalo la pizarra de avisos. – está en la lista de asesores de la materia que necesitas. –   
.  
Los ojos de Poppy se abrieron en par, una idea paso por su mente, podría solicitar la asesoría de Branch y finalmente resolver sus dudas sobre su infancia a la vez que pasaba la materia que se dificultaba, pero, ¿realmente el chico la tomaría como estudiante?   
.  
-No lo sé, Cooper, Branch parece ser que aún nos odia. – comento.   
-Solicítalo, no muerde… a veces. – comento una voz diferente, era Prince D. – Ten hermanito, confundimos nuestros libros. – comento intercambiando uno con su hermano.   
-Tú… ¿me lo recomiendas? ¿Qué pasa con Barb? – pregunto Poppy a Prince D, sintiendo confianza de la presencia de Cooper.   
-Barb es como las leyes, siempre tienen lagunas legales que te pueden beneficiar, ella no quiere que estés cerca de nosotros en la escuela, pero fuera… esa es otra cosa, no tendrás ningún problema, te lo aseguro. –   
.  
Poppy sonrió al escucharlo decir eso, pues con esa acción mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro, fue a la oficina central y lo solicito como tutor, se le dio su número privado de celular para que pudiera contactarlo directamente para programar las asesorías fuera del horario escolar. Sería una excelente semana, tenía ese presentimiento, y sin duda lo estaba siendo, luego de avisarles a sus amigos sobre lo que tenía planeado hacer con Branch y sus asesorías, sin previo aviso Arroyin se le declaro, en medio de pasillo llamo a sus compañeros a agruparse, valientemente también pidió la presencia de los Hot Demon, delante de las miradas expectantes, lo hizo oficial, Poppy brinco a sus brazos en completa felicidad, al fin habían dado ese paso para ser un “nosotros”.   
.  
-¿Qué te parece Branch? ¿No crees que soy el hombre más afortunado al tener a la novia más afortunada? – le pregunto al ver que se disipaba la gente y su grupo de amigos lo habían dejado solo mientras él sacaba algunas cosas de su locker. –El universo me bendice con la dicha que mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos por esta niña preciosa. – seguía hablando mientras tomaba a Poppy de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo, la chica no dejaba de ver a su nuevo novio de una forma boba, entre suspiros y ricitas torpes. – Oh, por ciertos, somos vecinos de locker, al parecer este estaba libre porque tú anterior vecino te tenía miedo, es una lástima que no hayas evolucionado esa parte de tu personalidad, tan negativo, bueno, si me lo permites mi NOVIA y yo tenemos que festejar, hasta mañana. –   
.  
Ella y Arroyin se alejaron, fue una cena espectacular, fueron a su restaurante favorito y terminaron en una fiesta con sus demás amigos para festejar su nueva relación, muchos podrían decir que estaba exagerando, pero para ella era un evento trascendental, el amor de su vida al fin se había conectado a ella de forma oficial.   
.  
Poppy era como un reloj con alarma integrada que contenta sonaba cada hora, anunciando el tiempo que llevaba con su novio.   
.  
-Un día y 10 horas de felicidad compartida. – decía en voz alta, emocionada por su primer noviazgo, pues todos esos años se guardó para Arroyin.  
.   
Estando en ese estado de euforia total, casi olvida por completo que tenía su cita de asesoría con Branch en su casa después de la escuela, apenas si pudo limpiar un poco el comedor, ya que, sin su padre en casa, puesto que estaba en una gira de trabajo, no se preocupaba mucho por limpiar. No se preocupó por su vestimenta, tenía puesto un vestido demasiado corto de color rojo y sandalias cafés, esperaba que esa cita no fuera algo formal.   
.  
Las cosas no iban como pensaba que serían, Branch actuaba de una manera distante.   
.  
-La asesoría es de seis clases, si al final de estas no estas conforme con lo que te enseñe, puedes reclamar en la sala de maestros. – comento dándole un libro con apuntes, mientras él tomaba asiento y se ponía a leer un pequeño libro de color gris.   
-No vas a … -   
-Todo esta explicado en el libro, no necesitas más indicaciones, a no ser que no sepas leer, cosa que no me sorprendería. – comento sin ni siquiera ponerle atención.   
-Son buenas notas, pero… yo esperaba, no sé, que pudiéramos hablar, ya sabes, ponernos al día, ¿Qué fue de ti luego del prescolar? ¿A dónde fuiste? Un día fui a tú casa y me encontré con que otra familia vivía ahí, ¿Por qué te fuiste? –   
-¿Crees que un niño de 7 años podría tomar la decisión el solo de mudarse de un día a otro? – pregunto de forma áspera.   
-No, obvio no, bueno, no lo había pensado, es que, no sé… pensé, bueno, Arroyin dijo que te fuiste porque… -   
-Cierto, tu “perfecto” novio, tan estúpida como siempre, creyendo ciegamente en lo que te dice. – comento molesto para luego esbozar una sonrisa extraña. – Hablando de él, ¿No le importa que estés en una asesoría privada, sola, en tu casa, con un hombre que es mil veces más apuesto y listo que él? –   
-Para tú información él es perfecto, es tan poco probable que tenga celos, Arroyin no es de esos, entre los dos hay confianza, comunicación y sobre todo respeto por las decisiones que toma el otro. –   
-Claro, y el hecho que te pidiera ser su novia enfrente de todo el mundo no fue para nada una forma de control, usar la presión social para obtener tu “si”, que patético. – dijo con risas contenidas.   
-Eso no fue así, no fue lo que paso, él fue romántico, que griten a todos lo que sienten por ti es… -   
-Sigue engañándote y manipulándote como siempre, por supuesto, y tú tan boba que no lo ves, no, disculpa, corrijo, lo ves y lo sabes, pero prefieres ignorarlo como lo has hecho desde niña, idolatrándolo ciegamente, dime, si es tan perfecto, ¿Por qué no está aquí ayudándote con la materia? –   
-Es porque él no es bueno en física, si lo fuera, seguro que… -   
-Siempre hubo un pretexto, cada que te metías en problemas alguien más tenía que ayudarte a salir del fango y él tomaba todo el crédito, sabes, ese es otro punto para mí, no es que siga con la cuenta, pero aquí estoy de nuevo ayudándote, muchos somos mejores que ese paracito, yo por ejemplo, no solo soy bueno en física, también soy bueno en otras cosas. – dijo alzando la ceja y poniendo una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. – apuesto a que todo lo que él hace, yo lo haría mucho mejor. –   
-Arroyin, claro que me ayuda, siempre lo ha hecho, él a esta ahí en las buenas y en las malas. - aseguro algo molesta por sus palabras.   
-Menciona solo una vez que te haya ayudado en las malas. – la reto, cruzándose de brazos, esperando una respuesta.   
-¿Solo una? Que fácil, una vez él… - Poppy trato de recordar malos momentos, pero ahora que lo pensaba, recordaba a Grandulón, Chiquilina, incluso otros niños de los que nunca volvió a saber, tendiéndole una mano, pero no lograba recordar una sola vez que Arroyin la hubiera ayudado, consolarla, darle palabras de aliento, sí, pero de lo otro. – Bueno, pues… es que son tantas veces que él a esta ahí para mí que no logro tener una en mente. – le defendió con voz temblorosa. – Y… no estamos hablando de mi novio, él no viene al caso, sabes, quería hacer las cosas bien, siempre he tratado de hacerlo, fui amable contigo, te invite a fiestas y tú solo fuiste cruel, no entiendo que fue lo que te hice para que me trataras tan mal, yo solo quería arreglar las cosas, por eso pedí tú asesoría. –   
-Vaya, ahora me acosas, no pensé que fueras así, “Pinky” -   
-Estas enredando todo, no es lo que intento hacer, yo solo quería… -   
-No, yo estoy aquí dando una asesoría de manera profesional, tú eres la que está sacando cosas del pasado y queriendo trasgredir al plano personal. –   
.  
El joven se veía tan molesto, se puso de pie de forma brusca y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, cargo su mochila e intento dar un paso fuera del comedor, pero la joven se puso enfrente, cortándole el paso.   
.  
-Por favor, yo sé que… por cómo nos llevábamos, creo que reencontrarnos fue suerte, quiero arreglar las cosas, si yo te hice algo o te ofendí, tienes alguna buena razón, por favor, quédate… - le rogo.   
-Me haces perder el tiempo, sabes, no tengo problemas con ayudarte con la materia, se separar lo profesional de lo personal, cosa que tú no, princesita inepta. Te la has pasado preguntando cosas que no te incumben, defendiendo a tú patético remedo de novio y sacándome de mis casillas. – le decía mientras la acorralaba contra la pared. – Dame una buena razón para no irme. –   
-Yo… yo… - Poppy estaba asustada, confundida y teniéndolo cerca solo podía centrar toda su atención en una sola cosa, sus labios, esos carnosos y jugosos labios que no paraban de moverse exigiéndole algo que ya no escuchaba.   
.  
.  
.  
Poppy no sabía dónde estaba ni como había llegado ahí, se encontraba recostada boca abajo y parecía ser que algo o alguien la sujetaba de uno de sus brazos, dificultándole que rompiera su posición, la luz del crepúsculo se retiraba, empezando a oscurecer, algo atontada, sentía como aquel lugar se sacudía de manera constante, era un movimiento arrullador que le impedía volver a la conciencia completa por su somnolencia, sus ojos trataban de enfocar lo que fuera, de mantenerse abiertos, finalmente pudo ver su edredón azul marino y el velo de su cama del mismo color, con pequeños cristales incrustados que asemejaban estrellas en el cielo; había un ruido extraño que pronto llamo su atención, era algo parecido a gritos, desconocido para ella en su totalidad, pues no eran normales, parecían, según su inocencia, maullidos delicados de un minino, le tomo otro par de minutos comprender que ese sonido provenía de su garganta, sin contar aquello extraño que sentía moverse entre sus muslos.   
.  
“¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?” pensó de forma lenta “¿Dónde está Branch?”   
.  
La cabeza le pesaba como una tonelada, la movió lentamente mientras sus ojos bailaban tratando de enfocar algo, lo que fuera, el movimiento extraño de vaivén se detuvo, se encontró a su espalda con algo muy inusual, era grande, grueso, un tubo de piel carnosa que descansaba entre sus glúteos, tras aquello, estaba Branch, desnudo, sudado, casi encima de ella, jadeando, empujando con sus caderas las suyas, pronto apareció una de sus manos con los dedos llenos de una sustancia trasparente y viscosa, sujeto aquello que reposaba sobre ella y lo llevo hacia abajo.   
.  
“Ese es su… él va a… no, no puede.” Gritaba mentalmente. “¿Cómo llegamos a esto?”   
.  
Su corazón se acérelo, tenía que detenerlo, pero estaba atontada y le faltaba el aire suficiente para pensar, su cuerpo debilitado por las crecientes hormonas que la hacían derretirse como mantequilla ante su masculinidad no la dejaban pensar, parecía que habían atrofiado su cerebro, al fin un par de neuronas conectaron y pudo hablar.   
.  
-Yo… yo soy… soy virgen y… esto no… es algo que yo… las primeras veces deberían de ser con alguien… alguien especial, como mi novio… eso es, tengo novio, no deberías… -  
.   
Ramón masajeo su clítoris, haciéndola gemir como loca, había tenido ya varios orgasmos en el transcurso de la velada y estaba perfectamente húmeda para empezar la copula.  
.   
-Esto debe de hacerse con alguien que amas… - dijo tragando saliva. – A mí me gusta… me gusta mi novio… me gusta Arro… -  
.  
No pudo terminar de decir su nombre, Branch se la dejo ir entera sin miedo ni piedad, Poppy grito extasiada por el tamaño descomunal de su miembro, sujetando las sabanas con fuerza mientras gemía enloquecida.   
.  
-No, no es correcto… no debemos… no deberíamos, yo… tengo novio, él debería, yo debería hacer esto con él, no contigo…Basta, para, por favor, para... -   
.  
Pero las palabras de Poppy no coincidían con lo que hacía su cuerpo, ya que este vibraba, se movía, sus caderas se levantaban más en la búsqueda de aquello que le estaba haciendo gozar, su entrada se abría gustosa para su inesperado invitado. Branch, perceptivo de eso no se detenía y la montaba con violencia para hacerla callar, pues alguien que pude hablar durante el sexo es alguien que no lo está gozando del todo. Poppy trato de razonar un poco más, pero luego sus suplicas por parar fueron sustituidas por gemidos melodiosos, gritos apasionados, ruegos por más de todo aquello, su boca repetía su nombre sin parar, a pesar que su cuerpo mostraba grandes señas de cansancio por la posición, Branch no se lo dio, la levanto sujetándola por el cuello con su brazo, sin romper la unión, solo unos segundos para volver a la posición inicial, esta vez presionando con ambos manos su cadera, esa simple modificación era suficiente para hacer que todo se volviera aún más apretado, dentro de ella una fiesta de nuevas sensaciones se estaban dando, jamás se había sentido deseada de esa forma, pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, en aquella situación de hipersensibilidad pudo sentir como termino dentro, lo sabía, aquel liquido caliente y denso la estaba desbordando, escurriendo por sus muslos, cuando lo sintió salir, se sintió desvanecer, todo eso era demasiado para un primera vez, cayo completamente rendida en un sueño pesado.   
.  
.  
.  
Branch había llegado tarde a su reunión de todas las noches con sus amigos en el bar local, tenía un excelente motivo y apenas pidió disculpas por el retraso, conto a sus amigos su experiencia más reciente.   
.  
-¡Tú y la princesita inepta! – decía impactada Barb. – le dije a esa zorra que no se te acercara, tiene agallas si no le importaron mis amenazas. – comento celebrando eso con un trago de su cerveza.   
-Cuando vi que miraba la pizarra con mi hermano, no pensé que ese fuera su fin, a lo mucho pensé que quería hacer las paces contigo. – comento Prince D.  
-Yo pensé lo mismo, aun inicio eso mismo paso, pero cuando me beso, simplemente se me lanzo encima, me tomo con la guardia baja. – dijo entre risas y tragos.   
-¿Alguien en esta mesa esta consiente de lo que hiciste está muy mal? – pregunto Trollex a todos.   
-Relájate. – le contesto Barb. – La chica quería. –   
-Si, al inicio, luego te pidió que te detuvieras. – enfatizo Trollex. – debiste parar cuando ella te lo pidió, era obvio que estaba confundida y te aprovechaste de eso. –   
-Amigo, lamento llevarte la contra, pero creo que este no es el caso, ella después pidió más, esto es un claro ejemplo del “no” que es a todas luces es un “si” – le respondió Prince D.   
-No la viole, te lo aseguro, no lucho o se puso en mi contra, solo menciono un par de veces que le gustaba su estúpido novio y ya, el resto te aseguro que lo disfruto. – Branch lucia muy complacido al recordarlo.   
-¿Y qué pasa si ella llegara a quedar embarazada? Usaste protección, ¿verdad? –  
.   
Las miradas inquisitivas de todos hicieron que Branch casi se ahogara con su trago de cerveza.   
.  
-Bueno, es que vi que tenía un parche y… no estaba preparado, además era virgen y yo estoy seguro que no tengo nada. –   
-Oye, eso sí estuvo mal, aunque usara un parche, ¿Qué tal si falla? Debiste de usar protección. – le regaño Prince D.   
-No siempre tienes una oportunidad así, tener a tú crush de la infancia en bandeja de plata, con un anticonceptivo activo y… vamos, no soy de piedra, ¿Si? Cualquiera puede equivocarse. – dijo rodando los ojos, molesto por los regaños de sus amigos.   
-Es raro que un anticonceptivo falle, además, si los usa y dijo que no ha tenido nada con nadie, es por algún fallo hormonal, eso baja muchas las posibilidades de un embarazo. – comento Barb.   
-Lo ven, la dama de nuestro grupo me apoya. – dijo victorioso Branch.   
-Bueno, fuera de eso, me alegro que hayas tenido una agradable “cita de estudios” sin “globos” – Prince D aseguro ofreciendo chocar sus botellas, gesto que acepto Branch.   
-Pobre chica, su primera vez y sin condón, espero que no hayas dejado un desastre. – Trollex seguía preocupado por la joven.   
-La palabra “desastre” no describe del todo lo que hice. – presumió Branch. – La saque luego de terminar y la bañe con el resto, quedo toda mojada. – admitió pedante. – La exprimí completa sobre su espalda, la verdad, no sé de donde salió tanto, creo que me emocione de más. –   
.  
Los chicos rieron al imaginarlo, incluso Trollex que se relajó por como lo dijo.  
.   
-Ugh, ¡Qué asco! Eres un cerdo, ¿te crees un perro para marcarla con tu semen? ¿Por qué lo hombres hacen ese tipo de cosas? –   
-No lo entenderías. – le respondió Trollex.   
-¿Ahora estas de su lado? – se quejó Barb.   
-Vamos, todos estamos del mismo lado. – trato de pacificar las cosas Prince D.   
-Yo no estoy contra Branch, solo temo que esto pueda traer aspectos negativos. – aseguro Trollex.   
-¿Cómo qué? – pregunto Barb.   
-Una denuncia. – dijo con obviedad Trollex.   
-¡Que no la viole! –   
-Bien, supongamos que fue así. – dijo el chico amante del techno. – supongamos que no se queja ni habla al respecto, a lo mucho tratara de evitarte porque engaño a su “queridísimo” novio contigo, presumes que ella lo gozo, pero no has dicho que sentías tú. –   
-¿De que estas hablando? – aquellas palabras confundieron un poco a Branch.   
-¿Te gusto? ¿Lo gozaste? ¿Esto fue una venganza porque ella no se fijo en ti? O tal vez, te estabas vengando de su novio. – Trollex estaba tocando cosas que lo ponían nervioso.   
-Yo no… - Branch no sabía que decir.   
-¿No te gusto? Vaya, que aguante para seguir con eso cuando la persona no te atrae y aseguraste en la mañana que te caía mal. – Trollex tenía un punto y quería llegar a él.   
-No me cae, es una idiota, pero una idiota sexy, no es que me guste ni nada, pero tenía ganas y ella se ofreció, solo eso. –   
-¿Nos aseguras que no te gusta, no tienes ya ese crush que tuviste por ella y estas seguro que jugando con fuego esa llama no se volverá a prender? –   
-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando? – se quejó. – Trollex, por favor, era mi crush cuando tuve 7 años, ya maduré, me conocen, sería estúpido si siguiera sintiendo algo por alguien que no he visto desde más de una década. –   
-Trollex, relájate. – continuo Barb. – No es esa clase de idiota. –   
-¡Exacto! No soy esa clase de… ¿crees que soy otro tipo de idiota? – pregunto Branch indignado.   
-Cualquier hombre que marque su territorio sobre el cuerpo de una mujer con lluvia interminable de semen, si, eres un cerdo idiota. –   
-No lo hice por… fue solo el calor del momento, es que no lo entiendes, no ves el punto de vista de los hombres. –   
-Si querías un buen recuerdo o trofeo, le hubieras sacado una foto. – sugirió Barb.   
-Eso si es ilegal. – levanto las manos Branch en señal de que nunca haría algo así. – Lo que si hice fue recuperar algo que era mío. – dijo sacando de su chaqueta un broche de Catarina.   
.  
Todos en la mesa lo vieron, era algo que usaría una niña pequeña, se extrañaron de aquel objeto.   
.  
-¿Qué es esa cosa? – pregunto Prince D.   
-Cuando era niño, y tenía ese crush por ella, pase semana cortando el césped de los vecinos, yendo por sus compras, juntando mis mesadas para comprar este estúpido broche, pensaba regalárselo en un san Valentín, pero el estúpido de su novio me desalentó, así que lo tire a la basura, no sé qué hace ella con esto. – dijo con bastante curiosidad observando el objeto.   
-Tal vez lo vio en la basura y lo tomo. – comento con lógica Barb para darle un sorbo a su cerveza.   
-Pues no era suyo, era mío y yo decido que pasa con el. – dijo con rencor para volverlo a meter a su chaqueta.   
-Oye, eso es robar, recuerden que fingimos ser malos, no somos malos. – advirtió Trollex.   
-Relájate amigo, seguimos siendo los buenos. – lo tranquilizo Prince D.   
.  
Cuando Branch era pequeño sobrevivió a un accidente de auto donde murieron sus padres, aquello lo hizo atrasarse de tantas formas, subió de peso por los medicamentos, necesito de rehabilitación para poder caminar de nuevo, en vez de tomar un curso que lo preparara para entrar a la escuela básica, su abuela prefirió llevarlo al prescolar para que no perdiera la oportunidad de disfrutar esa etapa, era pues un niño bastante grande a comparación de sus compañeros, tenía ya 7 años mientras los demás tenían solo 5. Los niños suelen ser crueles, y no paso mucho tiempo para que empezara a recibir bullying por parte de ellos, en especial de Arroyin, ese pequeño se había ensañado con él, ni un solo día lo dejaba en paz, si bien los demás no le hacían algo en específico, eran el eco de las palabras hirientes de aquel menor y se reían de todas sus burlas, nunca nadie le puso un alto, ni siquiera Poppy, quien también reía; Por ello no supo cómo fue que cayó en un crush por ella, claro que Arroyin al ver que tenía un rival en el amor, pues era bien sabido que le gustaba Poppy, fue aún más cruel con él, sus palabras eran tan hirientes, lloraba todo el tiempo, su abuela prefirió llevarlo con ella a su casa, al otro extremo de la ciudad y cambiarlo de escuela para evitar más problemas, pues el niño era todo un experto manipulador en hacerse pasar por un santo y su víctima.   
.  
Branch tampoco encajo en la nueva escuela y termino sentado en la mesa de “los patitos feos” así le llamaban todos a la mesa donde se sentaban los menos apreciados de la escuela, Barb, una niña rara y extremadamente delgada, Trollex, un niño que usaba lentes tan gruesos como el fondo de una botella y Prince D, o el niño jirafa, como mejor lo conocían. Ahora estaba él con ellos, el nuevo, gordo y torpe. No recuerdan bien el día en que Barb, harta de ser molestada y menos preciada, alzo la voz para decir “nunca más”, en las vacaciones de verano todos juntos entraron a clases de defensa personal, hicieron ejercicio, dieta, estaban preparándose para una guerra para el nuevo ciclo escolar, pero al llegar este, la gente los trato bien, demasiado para su gusto, ahora todos querían ser sus amigos y la gente que los acosaba deseaban salir con ellos, “la pubertad les cayó en gracia” Le había dicho su abuela, pues el pequeño grupo de patitos feos no se daban cuenta de lo guapos y atractivos que eran, pasaron a llamarse “hot Demon” por órdenes de su líder, Barb, y para evitar problemas con sus pretendientes, comenzaron la mentira sobre su relación poli amorosa, no les era difícil mentir, aprendieron a besarse entre ellos sin mezclar sentimientos en el proceso, aquellos lazos de amistad eran fuertes, al grado que si una conquista de fin de semana en el bar local no era admitido por los otros, era fácilmente descartado. Nada había cambiado desde entonces. Nunca se habían afrontado a la idea de que alguien de ellos tuviera problemas del tipo amoroso, sus barreras con el tema eran buenas.   
.  
.  
.


	2. 2

La luz que se filtraba por la ventana cayó sobre los parpados cerrados de Poppy, no tenía ganas de ponerse de pie, se sentía cansada, solo quería seguir durmiendo, pero ese rayo de sol era tan molesto que no tuvo más que despertar y ver la forma de acabar con el, mientras estiraba el brazo para tomar la cortina, se percató que el reloj daba las 10 am, tardo en procesar esa información.   
.  
-Las 10… - pensó, algo tenía que hacer a las 10, estaba segura, pero ¿Qué era? -Luego me acuerdo. – dijo tras cerrar bien la cortina y volverse a acostar. -¡Oh por Dios! ¡Son las 10! – grito al recordar que entraba a las 8 a la escuela y a las 10:30 tenían la presentación oficial de los talleres.   
.  
Siendo la presidenta no podía faltar ni llegar tarde, llevo su cuerpo desnudo a tomar una rápida ducha, se puso ropa, tomo algo del refrigerador y salió disparada a la calle para tomar un taxi. Llego a la entrada de la universidad y pudo ver las mesas puestas con la exposición de los talleres, prendió su celular mientras corría y este casi sufre un error de sistema al llegar de golpe la tonelada de mensajes y llamadas perdidas que no atendió. Pero todo estaba bien, estaba a algunos metros para estar ahí.   
.  
Barb y sus chicos, por otro lado, estaban deambulando en la exposición, la chica tenía la tentadora idea en la mente de poner en su lugar al nuevo grupo, pero no encontraba un motivo lo suficientemente bueno para comenzar un escándalo, Branch se alejó de sus amigos, tenía ganas de probar la comida de Grandulón antes de que Barb hiciera algo extremo, la líder tenia rato viendo los fuegos artificiales de Cooper, aunque parece que no daría el paso por ser el hermano de Prince D.   
.  
Poppy al fin llego, se disculpó con las gemelas quienes le preguntaron sobre su tardanza y falta de aire les dijo como pudo que tomaría asiento junto con Grandulón.   
.  
-Hola… Grandulón. – lo saludo exhausta y jadeante.   
-Poppy, ¿Dónde estuviste? Estuve llamándote, no sabía si ibas a venir, me puse nervioso, no he podido con toda esta gente, prometiste ayudarme con la exposición de mi taller. – comento muy tenso.   
-Lo sé, lo siento, debí llegar antes, solo que… yo estaba… -   
-¿Qué estabas haciendo? – pregunto algo ofendido Grandulón, ¿Qué había sido más importante que eso?   
-No tengo pretexto, lo siento. – dijo honesta. – solo que me quede dormida. –   
-¿Te quedaste dormida? ¿Qué no pusiste tú alarma? – la regaño.   
-Normalmente lo hago, pero, no sé porque anoche no lo hice. –   
-¿Pues que hiciste anoche que no lo hiciste? –   
-Pues… - Poppy empezó a recordar. – llegue a casa, me prepare para mi cita de estudios con Branch y después… - su mundo comenzó a colapsar, ahora lo recordaba, cuando él la acorralo para gritarle, ella simplemente le salto encima y comenzó a besarlo, Branch se había resistido un poco, pero luego le siguió el juego, se besaron en la sala y ella lo encamino a su habitación, sin dejar de besarlo, se quitó la ropa esperando que él hiciera lo mismo y después. - ¡Ay Dios! – Poppy se puso pálida.   
-¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado Grandulón.   
.  
¿Por qué había hecho eso? Se cuestionaba internamente casi escondida debajo de la mesa mientras trataba de no gritar, había engañado a su novio, a la persona con la que deseo tener una relación toda su vida en el segundo día de su noviazgo y con alguien que no tenía ningún sentido, no estaba ebria ni drogada, estaba bastante consiente cuando lo llevo a su habitación, fue un momento de adrenalina cuando él le siguió el juego, y aun cuando trato de razonar con él después, ella en ese momento rogaba porque ignorara sus palabras y siguiera con aquello.   
.  
-Hola, bienvenido, ¿Quieres probar un pastelillo? – escucho hablar a Grandulón.   
-Ay no, vine para ver el hermoso decorado de tú mesa. – escucho el sarcasmo de una voz familiar.   
-¿Enserio? – pregunto Grandulón que se sentía bastante orgulloso de que su puesto sobresaliera.   
-Obvio no, vine por uno de esos postres. – señalo Branch.   
-Oh, claro, es de mi taller de cocina. – le dijo mientras le daba uno con una servilleta. – También hice un poco de ponche, tienes suerte, aun no se acaba, Poppy, podrías darle un vaso. –   
.  
Poppy quería que la tierra se la tragara, ¿Había ido ahí solo para molestarla? ¿Quería hablar con ella sobre lo de noche? ¿Cómo debía de actuar con quien perdió su virginidad y no era su novio? ¿Lo de anoche los convertía en amantes? Tenía tantas dudas y estaba tan apenada que no quiso ni voltearlo a ver, puso un poco de ponche en un vaso y sin voltearse trato de dárselo.   
.  
Branch no le prestó atención a la persona alado de Grandulón, los postres del chico eran buenos desde el prescolar, recordaba una lamentable ocasión donde había llevado postres caseros para toda la clase, pero Arroyin tiro el suyo a la basura, luego lo culpo a él por haberlo hecho, tal vez no fue la mejor de sus ideas cuando era pequeño, pero ese día estaba tan hambriento que tomo un poco del panque de la basura, las burlas por ello no terminaron en toda la semana, pero al fin podía darse el lujo de comer un cupcake, no le prestaba atención a las cosas referentes sobre ingredientes o el taller en sí, más cuando sintió sus pantalones mojarse, alguien le estaba derramando ponche en los pantalones.   
.  
-¡Poppy! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunto Grandulón al ver que ni siquiera se estaba fijando en lo que hacía.   
-¿Qué? ¿Qué estoy? ¡Ay por Dios! – Poppy al fin saco su cabeza de debajo de la mesa, topándose con el desastre. – Cuanto lo lamento. – se disculpó.   
-Poppy, las servilletas, pásale una servilleta. – Grandulón esperaba no molestar con su torpeza, como Poppy se estaba tardando, el mismo tomo otra y se la paso. – Cuanto lo siento – se disculpó por ella.   
-Descuida, no tengo ningún… - comenzó a decir Branch, pero se detuvo súbitamente al sentir que dos manos apretaron fuertemente su hombría.   
.  
Grandulón y Branch se quedaron congelados al ver como Poppy estrujaba sus pantalones con varias servilletas en un intento de secarlos, ambos chicos estaban más que consientes de la zona que estaba estimulando sin querer.   
.  
-Eh… Poppy, eres muy amable, pero no deberías… - comenzó a decirle Grandulón nervioso.   
-Ni lo menciones, que pena, lo siento tanto Branch, no era mi intención hacer esto, enserio, yo solo, esta mañana, bueno, fue más… por lo de anoche, no es que quiera mencionarlo aquí y ahora, pero… -   
.  
Branch solo podía mirarla en completo shock, los demás se estaban dando cuenta del alboroto y muchos estaban mirando incrédulos de que alguien se atreviera a ponerle las manos encima en público al favorito de Barb. Tanto fue la conmoción que el grupo de Hot Demon la noto y se dirigió al sitio.  
.   
-Poppy, deja de tocarlo en “tú ya sabes donde” – le susurro Grandulón en un intento de que fuera más consciente de sus actos.   
.  
La chica alejo tan rápido sus manos como pudo, estaba tan avergonzada, todos la miraban y no podía salir de ahí sin caer más en el escrutinio de los presentes.   
.  
-Vaya, vaya, tienes agallas, pequeñaja. – se escucho la voz de Barb que se acercaba.   
-No es lo que parece. – dijo Poppy poniéndose de pie, dispuesta a tomar al toro por los cuernos. – fue un accidente y fue mi culpa, lo sé, es solo que… -   
-¿Te gusto lo que agarraste? – cuestiono posando uno de sus pies sobre la mesa de presentación de Grandulón. - ¿Se te antojo? ¿Quieres comértelo? –   
-Oh no, no, no… yo tengo novio, no podrimos, digo… no podría. –   
-¿Estás diciendo que mi Branch no es bueno cogiendo? – parecía molesta al preguntarlo.   
-Claro que no, es bastante bueno… - tras decir eso se puso tan roja como un tomate. – No porque yo y él… yo tengo novio y jamás haría eso con alguien que no fuera mi novio. – trato de corregirse.   
-¿Entonces aseguras que tu remedo de novio coge mejor que mi Branch? – cuestiono tomándola por el cuello de su camisa.   
-Jamás lo he hecho con mi novio, no podría tener un punto de comparación, yo… no sé qué quieres que te diga. – le respondió asustada temiendo recibir un golpe.   
-Dime que te mantendrás alejada de “MI” Branch, ¿me escuchaste? Zorra. –   
-Si, si, lo siento, no volveré a tocarlo, lo prometo. –   
-Bien dicho niña. - ella la soltó, se alejó un par de pasos, para después volver y voltear la mesa con las manos. – Estas advertida, princesita, mi Branch no es para jugar, vuelve a manosearlo de nuevo y sabrás que se siente tener mi puño en tú cara. -   
.  
Poppy estaba muy bien advertida, pero, aun así, teniendo las palabras dichas anteriormente por el gemelo de Cooper, hizo una cita para su segunda asesoría con Branch. Se había preparado mentalmente para su llegado y hecho una lista mental de los temas que eran urgentes tratarse, el joven llego como la primera vez, sin mucho interés y con otra ropa gracias a su accidente.  
.  
-Ya sabes como es esto, yo te doy las notas, tú las revisas, me dices si no entiendes algo y… -   
.  
Mientras él hablaba y sin saber el porqué, comenzó a quitarse algunas prendas, abrió la parte superior de su vestido, no pudo seguir por su cinturón, tenía las manos torpes por lo que no pudo zafárselo, pero logro deshacerse de su bracee y sus bragas exponiendo ante su invitado lo más provocador de su ser.   
.  
Branch se sorprendió cuando la volteo a ver, pensó que lo llenaría de nuevo con sus cuestiones absurdas del pasado, de lo sucedido anoche o de lo que paso en la mañana, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, ofreciéndosele.   
.  
Poppy no pretendía llegar tan lejos como la noche anterior, no cometería el mismo error, esta vez estaba más consciente de lo que hacía y por ello lo hicieron en la sala. Estaba vuelta loca con aquella posición, Branch se la había montado encima y le daba instrucciones de cómo moverse, que hacer, teniéndolo así podía besar esos labios, lo interrumpía mientras le enseñaba como hacerlo, aunque eso no parecía molestar al chico, quien gustoso abría su boca para ella, metía su lengua en la suya y la abrazaba con fuerzas mientras profundizaba su penetración; el orgasmo no tardo en sobrecogerla, se derretía entre sus brazos a la vez que el derramaba toda su semilla dentro de ella.   
.  
Al terminar, la arrojo al sofá y simplemente comenzó a arreglase, Poppy estaba tan confundida ¿Cómo habían vuelto a terminar así? No se supone que sucediera eso, ella tenía un novio, uno muy encantador y apenas iban para el tercer día de estar saliendo, toco su entrada aun extremadamente sensible y tembló ante la placentera sensación de seguir mojada, miro curiosa el jugo de su copula, jugando con la viscosidad de este, cuando noto que Branch había tomado sus cosas y se disponía a salir.   
.  
-¿Te vas? –   
-Si. – dijo con obviedad.   
-¿No vas a quedarte? – pregunto aún más ansiosa.   
-¿Por qué me quedaría? –   
-Bueno, acabamos de… no se supone que… no lo sé, debas quedarte un momento y no dejarme sola. –   
.  
Branch la miro de frente y muy seguro de lo que pensaba le dijo.   
.  
-No soy tú novio. – retomo su acción de abrir la puerta cuando la escucho preguntar.   
-¿Y si lo fueras? ¿Te quedarías? –   
.  
Dudo en responder, pero lo hizo con sinceridad.   
.  
-Si lo fuera, me quedaría y hasta te llevaría comida a la cama. –   
.  
.  
.  
Estando ya con sus amigos en el bar y poniéndolos al tanto de la segunda revolcada, un nuevo debate estaba inmerso en la mesa.   
.  
-¿Enserio te dijo eso? ¿Qué planea? ¿Dejar a su novio por ti? – comento Prince D.   
-No estoy seguro, no lo sé, la vi tan, diferente… por un momento pensé que me prometería que cortaría con él para estar… conmigo. – Branch lucia confundido.   
-Obvio que no, es una zorra, la clásica popular, Branch, solo quiere aprovecharse, tener dos huesos que morder, como la perra que es. – le recordó Barb. – No puedes ni te dejaremos que caigas en su trampa. -  
-No lo sé, mi hermano la conoce bien y dice que no es esa clase de chica. – comento Prince D.   
-Tú hermano también molestaba a Branch. – acertó Barb.   
-No, mi hermano nunca hizo nada. – aseguro el chico.   
-Es lo mismo, para que un Bullyin tenga campo libre falta un grupo de gente que se ría de sus burlas y no haga nada para detenerlo, todos ellos no son más que cómplices. – dijo algo alterada Barb.   
-Amigos, por favor, Barb tiene razón en el punto, pero D tiene otro muy bueno, no conocemos a la chica, que tal si cambio en este tiempo, pudo haber madurado, de hecho, no hizo todo eso para hablar con Branch respecto a cómo fue su infancia. – media Trollex en un intento de calmar al grupo. – Por eso te dije que era mala idea, debiste de salir cuando ella se te echo encima, tomar tú distancia. –   
-Es que… me gusta. – comento Branch, más al ver la cara de asombro de sus amigos explico rápidamente su punto. – Sexualmente, me atrae, es… vamos, ustedes tienen ojos, no me digan que no lo notan, sus caderas, esas piernas… y cuando te la montas encima. – no pudo evitar suspirar al recordarlo.   
-Coge bien, ya captamos. – dijo Barb con enfado, cruzándose de brazos. – Mira, si es solo sexo, creo… y hay una enorme lista de “pero”, creo que te entiendo. –   
-Yo creo que deberías de ser más sincero. – propuso Prince D. – es claro que ella está algo confundida, por lo que me dijo Cooper, nunca tuvo novio, todo este tiempo estuvo esperando a que Arroyin se decidiera a dar el paso, para ella todo debe de ser nuevo, no sabe cómo tener una relación, no la lastimes ni la confundas más. –   
-Con mayor razón es una zorra, ahora tiene al chico que quería todo el tiempo y busca tener otro, solo piénsalo Branch, si cortara con él para salir contigo, ¿Cuánto tiempo no te haría lo mismo a ti? Espero por su remedo de novio toda su vida y lo engaño al segundo día de ser pareja, es una maldita y si tú no eres tan idiota como otros te alejaras de ella. –   
-Barb tiene razón en eso, no es una buena persona, hicimos este grupo para alejarnos de todos ellos ¿Por qué quieres estar con ella? –   
-¡Yo no estoy buscando tener nada con ella! – grito molesto. – En verdad, no hay nada que me pueda gustar, ella es… tan torpe, ingenua al grado de ser malvada, se sale con la suya, ayuda a otros a salir de problemas y no tomar responsabilidades, ¿En verdad me creen capaz de que yo sienta algo por ella? –   
-Pues era tú crush cuando eran niños, algo te debió de gustar. –   
-¿A mí? ¿De ella? ¡Dios! ¡Era un mocoso! Me gustaba que oliera a fresas y su color de cabello, eran estupideces de la infancia, a lo mucho pensaba en tomarla de la mano, nada parecido a lo de ahora, solo la quiero para sexo y si ella también quiere, no le veo porque parar. –   
-¿Tal vez porque tiene novio? – pregunto Trollex.   
-Si, Branch, hombre, la primera vez estuvo bien, te apoyamos, pero esta segunda, ¿En qué piensas? ¿Quieres que hagamos la votación? – propuso Barb.   
-La votación es ley, si la quieres como pareja sexual… - continuo Prince D.  
-Yo no estoy, no la quiero, para nada… - Branch no pensó que sus amigos lo tomaran por ese lado.   
-Pues si quieres seguir con ella se tiene que votar. – los apoyo Trollex. – sabes que nadie en esta mesa tiene a una pareja sexual sin la aprobación de los otros ¿Aprueban a la chica de Branch? –   
-No. – respondió Prince D. – Mi hermano dice que esa chica es buena, creo en su palabra y tú le estarás causando un mal si continua, ella está muy enamorada de ese tipo y tú te estas metiendo entre ellos, si sigues ella lo perderá, ella esta confundida, tú la confundes. –   
-Yo no lo hago, ella es quien se me… -   
-No. – contesto Barb. – Ella no es una santa. – dijo aquello mirando a Prince D. – es una zorra hueca que solo quiere hacerse pasar por buena mientras se coge a dos, y por donde yo lo veo, esto no es más que otra forma de retar mi autoridad, no le daré el gusto. –   
-¡Por Dios! Barb, no creo que ella trate nada contra ti por lo que paso hoy. –   
-No. – termino por dar su punto Trollex. – Yo creo que el confundido eres tú, algo sientes por ella y sin duda, sea por donde sea, te terminara lastimando. –   
-¿Y tú de que hablas? – le pregunto Branch.   
-Hay dos lados y los dos son muy posibles, por el lado de Barb, ella podría estar jugando contigo, si es así, solo tomara lo que quiere de ti y te desechara, por el contrario, si lo que dice Prince D es cierto, llegara en un momento que ella se dará cuenta de lo mal que está actuando, te dejara por él como lo ha hecho ante. –   
.  
Esas últimas palabras le dolieron realmente a Branch y lo hizo pensar a fondo, no ganaba nada relacionándose con ella, ya tenía su pequeña venganza quitándole la virginidad, ahora ya no había nada bueno que sacarle, tal vez debería de hacer lo que sus amigos decían y alejarse de la chica; pero no era nada sencillo.  
.   
Al día siguiente sin demora dio a la estudiante de baja, diciendo como pretexto que Poppy no necesitaba las asesorías, puesto que sus bajas calificación fueron provocadas por los contratiempos, cosa que le sugirió decir Prince D. No hubo problema, nadie cuestiono nada más, solo faltaba informar a la chica de que ya no le enseñaría nada. Justo estaba en su casillero cuando fue abordado por la persona que menos aprecio le tenía.   
.  
-Hola, vecino. – le saludo sonriente Arroyin. – ¿Ya viste a mi novia hoy? – pregunto tomando a la Poppy por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo. - ¿A caso hay alguien más bella que ella? Soy tan afortunado. –   
-Ajá… claro, ¿No tienes a otra persona que presumirle tú novia? –  
-Pues no estamos aquí por gusto. – comento Arroyin con desdén. – Poppy quiere decirte algo. –   
-¿A mí? – volteo a verla con tedio y pregunto con enfado. - ¿Qué quieres? –   
-Es que… - hablo con timidez. – tengo… tengo un oral esta semana. –   
-¿Un oral? – Branch se veía confundido.   
-Si, un oral, un examen oral, ¿No los conoces? – comento burlón Arroyin.   
-Sé que es un oral, solo que yo ya no… - no quería decirlo enfrente de su némesis. – Un oral, deberías de avisarme antes, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera sé que vendrá, para ese tipo de cosas al menos dime una semana antes. –   
-Eso está haciendo, zopenco, espero que no seas así de grosero cuando trates con ella a solas. –   
-No, Arroyin, créeme, trato a tú novia con bastante “ternura”. – dijo con una amplia sonrisa recordando los buenos momentos y causando en Arroyin exactamente lo que deseaba. – O al menos, a ella le gusta mi “ternura”. –   
.  
Arroyin miro a su novia que parecía no importarle las palabras dichas por Branch, por lo que sus sospechas no pasaron de eso.   
.  
-Bueno, ya está hecho, ¿nos vamos? Princesa. – Arroyin tomo a Poppy por sorpresa y la beso.   
.  
Poppy no supo que hacer, cerró los ojos al inicio, pero luego los abrió, no era para nada parecido a lo que sentía con Branch, de hecho, aquello le daba la sensación de besar a un hermano o a un amigo, era para nada placentero y sumamente incómodo. Al termino trato de dar la mejor de sus sonrisas, aunque por dentro sintió como si hubiera engañado a alguien.   
.  
Su dilema principal era que no sentía una conexión romántica con su novio, cierto que por años añoro esa unión entre ellos, pero al iniciarla se dio cuenta que dicha cosa no existía. Pensaba en ese amor cordial, el tener los mismos gustos, conocerse bien, saber lo que piensa el otro, tener una amistad antes que una relación, por ello Arroyin le calzaba perfecto, pero al estar con Branch, se dio cuenta que el amor no era algo que se podía planear y seguir paso a paso, con él sentía la pasión que con su novio no tenía, le atraía en más de un sentido, su inteligencia, astucia, el misterio que lo rodeaba, la hacía sentir que su amor aniñado maduraba en buena manera. Su confusión radicaba en no saber qué hacer, ¿Cuánto tiempo era el recomendado para terminar con alguien? ¿Se vería mal que le dijera que se equivocó al decirle que sí? Entendía que lo que hizo con Branch no era correcto, pero a su vez, careciendo de un verdadero afecto por Arroyin, no sentía que lo estuviera engañando.   
.  
Branch le había dicho que le mandara la información de lo que vendría en su examen oral, sabía que no era su deber ayudarla, pero era por voluntad propia, además que la ocasión le serviría para decirle que no sería más su tutor. Cuando le llego el mensaje, estando en el aula de maestros, esperando por unos libros que le prestaría uno de ellos, abrió el correo que no era más que un video donde una chica le hacía sexo oral a un hombre. Lo quito tan rápido como pudo, esperando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, ruborizado, volvió a mirar con cuidado de no activar el sonido, tenía la hora para verse en su casa.   
.  
Fue bastante molesto, llego a su casa dispuesto a pelear y a reclamarle por el hecho tan tonto.   
.  
-¡Pudiste meterme en un problema! – le grito apenas entro a su hogar. – Tengo una reputación con los maestros, una muy buena que me ha costado, ¿Sabes que pensaran de mi si se enteran que tengo este tipo de videos? –   
-Es que… trate de decírtelo. –   
-El examen oral… no hay tal cosa. ¿cierto? ¿Me citaste solo para chupármela? –   
-Pues, no sé cómo se hace, pensé que te gustaría enseñarme. – suplico con una cara tierna.   
-No, oye… mira, sabes que… tenías razón la primera vez, esto… es que no hay “esto” – dijo señalándose. – Tú tienes novio y yo no debería… -   
.  
No pudo seguir, la chica lo beso y no tardo en caer en sus suplicar para que su tutor le enseñara una nueva arte amatoria. Se maldecía a si mismo mientras le succionaba con fuerza, era buena siguiendo las instrucciones que le daba y carecía de la timidez que las primerizas solían tener, disfruto tanto jalarla de cabello mientras oprimía su cabeza contra sus caderas, logro metérsela hasta la garganta, era una victoria increíble, y ella lo había disfrutado, lamentaba que no se lo pudiera contar a sus amigos.   
.  
Para Poppy, no podría decir que todo le gusto, hubo momentos en los que pensó que se ahogaría con aquello adentro, en los cuales pensó en pedir que se detuviera, pero la excitación por poseerlo, le daban las fuerzas para aguantar y disfrutarlo, le dolía terriblemente la quijada, sentía como si se le fuera a caer en cualquier momento; esperaba que Branch se alistara, tomando sus cosas para irse, más su sorpresa fue grande cuando este la jalo al sofá y en lugar de pararse, se hincara frente a ella arrebatándole las bragas mojadas.   
.  
-Vi cómo te manoseabas. – le hablo con una voz seductora. – Ya me probaste tú, ahora déjame saber a qué sabes. –   
.  
Branch metió su rostro entre sus piernas y cuando sintió su lengua restregarse contra su clítoris, tuvo que objetar.   
.  
-¡Branch! ¿Qué… que haces? –   
-Terminar de enseñarte la lección de hoy. – dijo de forma obvia volviendo a repetir la acción.   
-Pero… pero… es que… - Poppy estaba apenada, no esperaba tener sus labios en esa zona, se sentía tan insegura respecto a lo que él estaba haciendo, se había depilados días atrás con el rastrillo, por lo que el lugar no estaba rebosante de suavidad, era más parecido a una lija de agua, por lo que busco un pretexto para que no siguiera. – Tú tienes una relación, ya sabes, con Barb y los chicos, tú también los estas engañando. –   
.  
Branch la miro a la cara, sabiendo que eso no era más que un acto para detenerlo, no la dejaría hacerlo. Con una amplia sonrisa le dijo la verdad.   
.  
-¿Eso? Solo es una fachada, no somos más que un grupo de amigos que se hacen pasar por poliamorosos para que la mierda no trate de engañarnos, como muchas veces lo intentaron. –   
-¿Qué? Pero… todo el mundo. –   
-Somos muy buenos manteniendo las apariencias. – comento acercando su boca a su entrepierna. – ahora, déjame disfrutarte un poco más. –   
-No, no, no, espera… es que… -   
-¿Es que qué? –   
-No, no estamos haciendo nada malo entonces… - las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica lo hicieron enternecer. – pero, es que yo… no estoy bien rasurada y…-   
-¿Es eso? Yo tampoco lo estaba. – dijo entre risa. – descuida, me gusta cómo se siente. – tomo una de las manos de Poppy y la puso sobre su cabeza. – ahora solo guíame, dime dónde y cómo quieres que te lo haga, también tienes que aprender eso en esta lección de hoy. -   
.  
Después de su clase oral, se dirigió al bar con sus amigos como era costumbre, se sentía tan extraño el no contarles, el guardarles ese secreto, pero no era como ellos decían, Poppy no estaba confundida como lo presumía Prince D, o trataba de jugar con él como comentaba Barb, ni es que hubiera algo romántico entre ambos, según la idea de Trollex, solo era sexo, atracción sexual pura, cosa que no sentía por su novio y él con gusto podía satisfacer.   
.  
En los días siguientes tuvieron breves momentos en la universidad, en aulas solas, rincones oscuros, biblioteca o el mejor de los sitios, una pequeña oficina que le prestaban a Branch para ordenar sus sesiones de tutorías, era perfecta, no tenían que estar al pendiente de ser descubiertos por sus respectivas amistades, le había dado un susto la primera vez que la usaron, abriendo las persianas en pleno acto, coincidía que del otro lado era el lugar donde Arroyin impartía sus clases de yoga.   
.  
-¡Branch! – grito tratando de ocultar su rostro, podía ver a su novio mirando hacia dentro.   
-No te ve, aunque si podría escucharte, así que guarda silencio. – le dijo entre risas.   
-¿Cómo que no nos ve? – pregunto aun ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.   
-Son vidrios polarizados, nosotros los vemos, pero ellos no a nosotros. –   
-Pues yo no quiero verlo mientras coge… - Poppy se puso roja como un tomate y no pudo terminar la frase.  
-¿Mientras cogemos? Dios, solo dilo, está bien, lo hemos hecho tantas veces. –   
-Esta apenas es la cuarta… -   
-¿Las estas contando? – pregunto con tono de burla mientras la sentaba en el escritorio para que le diera la espalda a la ventana.   
-¿Es… malo? –   
-Patético, yo diría. –   
-Es que yo no sé nada de esto y… -   
-Cállate, me enfrió. – le dijo sellando sus labios en un apasionado beso.   
.  
Las cosas continuaron intensificándose, Poppy se dejó caer sobre el escritorio, disfrutando de un agradable orgasmo, Branch aún se seguía moviendo a su ritmo, lo dejo solo con eso y puso su atención en su novio, al que podía ver finalizar su clase de yoga, aun estando de cabeza la imagen, noto cierto acercamiento entre él y uno de sus mejores amigos, Diamantino, los había visto antes compartir esa familiaridad, pero ahora, aprendiendo las buenas lecciones de su tutor, su forma ya no le parecía amistosa en lo absoluto.   
Mientras salían de la oficina, Branch noto el estado taciturno de Poppy, siendo tan anormal en ella, pensó que su broma la había molestado de alguna manera, no era que le importara, pero tenía un leve sentimiento de culpa con el cual no quería quedarse.   
.  
-Mira. – dijo poniéndose en el marco de la puerta, saludándola con la mano dentro, detrás del cristal, pero ella solo podía ver su reflejo. – era enserio, nadie puede vernos dentro. –   
.  
Poppy miro su reflejo con detenimiento, en vez de verse más tranquila, paso a tener un semblante más pensativo, eso lo preocupo.   
.  
-¿Tú… sueles ser… “amigable” con todos? – le pregunto la chica.   
-No soy una persona amigable, no sé si lo has notado. – comento mientras cerraba la puerta de su oficina.   
-Es que, Arroyin es… bueno, amigable, pero es más amigable con alguien en específico. –   
.  
Branch alzo una ceja de duda al escuchar eso.   
.  
-¿Qué tipo de “amigable” te refieres? –   
-Ya sabes, como lo “amigable” que eres tú conmigo. – dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse.   
-¿Lo has visto engañándote? – pregunto con un tono molesto, no podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de engañar a una chica como Poppy.   
-¡No! Arroyin no es de este tipo de gente despreciable que… - Poppy guardo silencio de golpe, aquello le calzaba a ella. – Respecto a eso, tenemos que hablar de lo que pasa entre nosotros. –   
-De eso nada. – dijo tajante. – No tenemos que hablar nada porque tú y yo no somos absolutamente nada. –   
-Es eso… Branch, ¿Es porque tengo novio? –   
-¿Qué? –   
-Digo, tú ya me dijiste que no tienes nada con ellos, que solo son tus amigos, tal vez no me creas, pero… algo así me está pasando. –   
-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme? – Branch estaba desconcertado, era algún tipo de confesión.   
-Es que… a mí él no me gusta cómo me gustas t… -   
-¡Branch! Es bueno encontrarte. – se escuchó llamarlo un maestro.   
.  
No sabía si estar contento o molesto por aquella interrupción en la que Poppy escapo lo antes posible para no ser vista.  
.   
-Contigo quería hablar, muchacho, sé que eres de los mejores en dar tutorías y hay un niño, es un excelente niño, pero tiene ciertos problemas de aprendizaje, es disléxico, pero… -   
-No. –   
-Pero aun no termino. –   
-Profesor, se lo que quiere y se quién es el niño, Keith es un problema, sin ofender, pero ya ha tenido cinco tutores y todos lo han dejado, no quiero ser el sexto, lo siento, pero mi respuesta es “no”. –   
-Es un buen chico, es difícil, lo sé, pero tienes que darle una oportunidad. –   
-Lo pensare. –   
.  
Con aquello se despidió, aunque la respuesta seguiría siendo “NO”, tenía muchos otros problemas que afrontar para agregarle a la lista ser tutor de un niño tan travieso.   
La tarde llego y con ella su tan clásica reunión en el bar, sus amigos ya estaban en la misma mesa de siempre, esperaban contentos su llegada. Entre charlas y buenos tragos, Branch se armó de valor para hacer una pregunta que lo venía carcomiendo desde que se separó abruptamente de Poppy.   
.  
-Chicos… suponiendo, digamos que alguien de esta mesa, se enamorara, se enamorara de verdad ¿Podemos tener pareja? –   
-Pues… - hablo Barb. – Creo que lo dejaríamos a votación como siempre. –   
-No, Barb, me refiero a no solo un revolcón, a algo más serio, un romance, ¿Podemos tenerlo? –   
-¿Esto es por Poppy? – pregunto preocupado Trollex.   
-Obvio que no, no la he visto desde que la desaprobaron y… - mentir le costaba mucho ante sus amigos, por lo que trato de tomar algo de verdad para expresar lo que quería. – Si, en parte es por Poppy, no es que la siga viendo, pero, me despertó la duda, si alguien de nosotros se enamorara enserio, que realmente esa persona lo hiciera sentir… como se supone que alguien así te hace sentir, pero… si a los demás no les cae ¿Qué pasa entonces? –   
-Pues no va y ya. – le contesto Barb para darle un trago a su cerveza.   
-Oye, creo que entiendo el punto de Branch y su preocupación. – comento Prince D. - ¿Hasta dónde llega esto de las votaciones? Porque si me enamora de una hermosa chica y ustedes no les cae, no quiero verme en la necesidad de escoger solo a uno. –   
-¡Si! ¡A eso me refiero! No es que sienta algo por esa perdedora de Poppy ni nada, solo que me despertó la duda, ¿tendremos que escoger entre la pareja y los amigos? Por favor, no deberíamos ser más flexibles. –   
-Ser blandos es lo que hice que todos se aprovecharan de nosotros. – arremetió Barb.   
-Pero, si esa persona nos gusta mucho, si es amor de verdad, ¿Quién somos nosotros para decir con quien se quedan nuestros amigos? – Trollex estaba muy pensativo.   
-Agh, todos son unas nenas, pues, creo que podemos poner alguna nueva regla por si se da el caso, como que nos demuestren que de verdad tienen el mismo interés y que van enserio, no vamos a romper nuestra estructura por un noviazgo de tres semanas. –   
.  
Los tres chicos asintieron, en ese punto todos podrían decir que estaban de acuerdo.   
.  
-¿Y si dicha persona se negara hacer el reto o lo que sea la prueba? – Branch aun dudaba de la nueva pauta.   
-Pues no va, como siempre, para eso es la prueba, debe de comprobarnos, convencernos a todos que va enserio y debe de ser unánime, no dejaremos que un amigo vaya directo a que le rompan el corazón, iría en contra de nuestros principios. –   
-Si, pero… -   
-Calma, Branch. – dijo rodeándolo con el brazo. – entendemos el punto, esto solo es teoría, en su momento ya veremos si esto funciona y si no, lo modificaremos en la marcha. –   
-Es que… -   
-¿Te gusta alguien? – La pregunta de Trollex fue acertada, pero hizo que Barb y Prince D se partieran de risa.   
-Clara que no. – hablo entre carcajada la única chica del grupo. – él no está enamorado, crees que como sus mejores amigos de toda la vida se nos escaparía notar que el tipo más gris del grupo se ha enamorado. –   
-No soy el más gris. – se quejó, aunque las miradas de incredulidad le decían lo obvio. – Vamos, no lo soy, de los de aquí soy quien más estabilidad emocional tiene, ¿Cómo pueden decir que soy gris? –   
.  
La charla había cambiado de tema y despejada la duda de Branch, pudo actuar como normalmente lo hacía.   
.  
.  
.  
-Hey, ¡Pandroso! –   
.  
Branch tenía años sin escuchar esa palabra, no era para nada su favorita, pandroso o piojoso era la manera en la que Arroyin solía llamarlo cuando era niño, tenía ganas de reventarle la cara, pero tuvo que guardar la compostura, había maestros en el pasillo y tal vez fue eso lo que le dio la confianza al yogui de llamarlo de esa manera. Venía acompañado de Poppy, quien sonreía contenta al verlos interactuar.   
.  
-Me gusta que se hablen, es como en los viejos tiempos. – comento la chica contenta.   
-¿Cómo eran los viejos tiempos? – pregunto con aspereza Branch.   
-Ya sabes, nosotros intentando ser tus amigos. –   
-Pandroso. – Los oídos de Branch casi estallan al volverlo escuchar llamarlo así. – Mi novia tiene problemas con algunas cosas de su materia, has tú trabajo y explícaselas. – le ordeno.  
.  
Aquello lo hizo sonreír.   
.  
-Estaré encantado de complacerla, ¿Qué es lo que te causa duda en esta ocasión? –   
-Pues… después del examen oral. – dijo sonrojándose. – me quedo la duda en el punto “69” –   
-¿El “69”? - pregunto cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de manera lujuriosa.   
-Si, bueno, ya me hiciste el oral y yo… respondí oralmente. – comento soltando un suspiro al recordar aquella sesión. –Creo que nos podemos ir de lleno con el punto 69, eres muy buen tutor, creo que seré capaz de completarlo si tú me guías. –   
.  
Branch y Poppy intercambiaron miradas de complicidad que renovaron aquellas ligeras sospechas del chico.   
.  
-Están hablando de un ejercicio de física, ¿cierto? –   
-Claro, es un ejercicio complicado y nos tardaremos un poco más de lo normal, pero te aseguro que saldrás siendo una experta en el punto “69” –   
-Excelente, te mando la hora después, pandroso. – dijo Poppy despidiéndose con aquellas palabras, Arroyin se rio a lo bajo al ver la cara que puso Branch.   
-Adiós, pandroso, trata bien a mi novia o te las veras conmigo. – le comento mientras la tomaba por la cintura acercándola a él.


	3. parte 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo seria publicado el 10 de diciembre  
> .  
> He tratado de escribir lo más rápido por el problema de me computadora, de hecho, si revisaran mis notas anteriores tengo este problema desde hace rato, no se ha encontrado solución desde entonces y ha ido aumentado, el miedo me lo metió una amiga, que entro para editar un archivo (y tenemos problemas similares) y ya no prendió, tuvo que llevarla a un técnico para salvar sus archivos, por lo que estoy usándola con mucho pendiente, pues temo que me pase lo mismo, lleve a revisarla y me han dicho que "está muriendo" por lo que parece las tarjetas están fallando, aunque si la conecto a una pantalla podré seguir usándola, no es algo muy seguro (porque la mía no esta tan dañada como la de mi amiga) tenemos otra computadora en casa, pero... yo me iré a un viaje donde no tendré internet por el momento, espero poder tener datos y poder responder comentarios, así que Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo =)

Branch comprendía que Poppy era una torpe, nunca entendió y busco el significado de “pandroso” que tal vez ignoraba por completo. Llego el mensaje esperado con la hora de la cita, tan puntual como siempre llego a su casa y se pusieron manos a la obra.   
.  
La lengua de Branch era bastante hábil, dándole a su feminidad las mejores lamidas, Poppy no se quedaba atrás, chupándosela con fuerza, metiéndosela hasta el fondo, la sesión duro lo que era normal, y el tutor agradecía eso, pues tenía que llegar al bar con sus amigos.   
.  
-¿Tienes que irte? – pregunto Poppy al ver que se paraba como siempre.   
-No soy tú novio como para quedarme. –   
-¿Qué es tan importante que siempre te vas? –   
-Todos los días los hot Demon, o como originalmente nos llamábamos, los patitos feos. – aquello hizo reír a Poppy lo que era su intención al no poderla hacer sentir mejor tras lo sucedido con las persianas. – Nos juntamos en un bar local y hablamos. –   
-¿Son como un club? ¿Qué hay que hacer para entrar? – Poppy ahora entendía que debía de agradarle a los amigos de Branch, tal vez eso le faltaba para pasar a tener una relación real con él.   
-Nada, es que no aceptamos nuevos miembros. –   
-¿Por qué no? –   
-Todos fueron una mierda con nosotros antes, ¿Por qué los dejaríamos entrar? –   
-¿Los trataban mal? No entiendo, ¿Quiénes? –   
-Todos… - comento como si fuera algo lógico.   
-No creo que Karma sea capaz de haberles hecho algo malo, es tan dulce, o Brillastel, es tan incluyente, ¿Qué pasa con Harper? Es tan amable… -   
-¿Y que con eso? Las peores personas son las que fingen ser amables. –   
-Ellos no fingen, lo sé, los conocí, tal vez si ustedes se abrieran más. –   
-Era parte del coro de risas cuando los bullying nos partían la cara, cuando se burlaban de nosotros o nos segregaban, eran amigos de nuestros agresores, con eso te debería de bastar para entender el tipo de personas que son. – le respondió molesto terminando de vestirse.   
-Perdón, creo… tienes algo de razón, seria incomodo ser amigo de alguien que se lleva bien con otra persona que te detesta, no podrías confiar en ellos y… no habría confianza, sin eso… no hay una relación real. – Poppy se quedó pensativa. - ¿Desde cuándo te hacían bullying? –   
-Desde prescolar. – dijo sin mucho ánimo, tomando su mochila.   
-¿Desde entonces? ¿Te paso estando con nosotros? ¿Quién era? Éramos un grupo tan unido, no puede ser, yo me habría dado cuenta, lo habría detenido. –   
-¿Tú? No me hagas reír. – respondió con un par de carcajadas irónicas.   
-Lo habría hecho, no es broma. –   
-Si no lo detuviste hoy, ¿cómo lo hubieras hecho antes? Me insultaron enfrente de tus narices y sonreíste, incluso tú también me llamaste de esa manera tan despreciable. –   
-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? – pregunto ansiosa de haber cometido aquel error.   
-Tu estúpido novio me llamo pandroso y tú le seguiste el juego como siempre. –   
-¡Arroyin era tú bullying! No, de ninguna manera, tal vez mal entiendes las cosas. –   
-Pandroso es la forma insultante de decirle a alguien que se ve… mal. – comento apesumbrado y sin querer extenderse en la explicación.   
-No, no, no, pandroso es alguien bonito que parece pan, eso me dijo él. –   
-¿Qué tú no conoces los diccionarios? ¿Le vas a creer más a él que a los libros? –   
-Bueno, quizás él no conozca el significado es que… suena como Pan hermoso, ¡pandroso! Jamás lo usamos como un intento de ofenderte. –   
-¿Y lo demás? –   
-¿Qué hay de más? –   
-Las veces que tiro mi comida y tuve que sacarla de la basura, las cosas que me robo, las burlas, las veces que me metió el pie y todos ustedes se rieron a mis anchas. –   
-Espera, espera, espera, las cosas no pasaron así, Arroyin… pudo haberse equivocado, estoy segura que nada de eso lo hizo apropósito, es una buena persona, yo jamás seria amiga de un bullying, no soporto a ese tipo de personas.-   
-Entonces yo lo imagine todo, soy un mentiroso. – pregunto molesto cruzándose de brazos.   
-¡No! No, no trato de decir que mientes, tal vez viste las cosas de otra manera, pero no pasaron así, estas… confundido, no debes de recordar bien, todos éramos felices, todos reímos en ese tiempo con aquellas bromas. –   
-Poppy, ¿Cuántas veces me viste reír cuando me jugaban aquellas bromas? –   
-Pues… - se quedó callada, a su memoria venían recuerdos de un niño regordete escondido en un rincón llorando, quien se ponía agresivo cuando los demás se acercaban. – Tal vez lo tomes así por tú actitud, sé que las cosas no fueron así, porque Arroyin era tú mejor amigo en ese entonces, lo sé porque él me lo confeso después, lamentaba tanto que te hayas ido. –   
-No puedo creerlo. – dijo sonriendo. – Ellos tenían razón. –   
-¿Quiénes? –   
-Mis amigos. –   
-¿En qué? –   
-En que eres una estúpida. –   
.  
Tras decir aquello se fue, dejando a Poppy en completo estado de shock, sentía como si la hubieran terminado y no lograba entender los motivos. Ella también tenía una cita con sus amigos ese día en casa de Grandulón por un foro que harían en el teatro, se alisto y fue a su encuentro. Luego de tratar los temas para la ocasión, ella le comento algo a Satín para despejarse una duda.   
.  
-¡Amiga, con ese look te ves tan pandrosa! –   
.  
Todos jadearon ofendidos por las palabras.   
.  
-Poppy, pero que grosera, Satín, tú no te ves pandrosa, luces todo lo contrario de eso. – le dijo Diamantino consolando a la pobre chica.   
-¿Ustedes saben qué significado tiene esa palabra? –   
-Claro que sí, ¿Quién no? – le respondió Seda.   
-Al parecer nosotros, todo el prescolar llamábamos pandroso a Branch. –   
-Es porque si lo era, cariño. – comento Satín. – siempre estaba tan desalineado. –   
-¿Lo sabían? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? Yo lo llamaba pandroso pensando que era un apodo tierno, que éramos amigos y había esa confianza, ¿Sabían que a él no le gustaba que lo llamaran así? -   
-Poppy, a nadie le importaba que pensaba Branch, era un niño muy extraño, nunca se esforzó por ser nuestro amigo. –   
-¡¿Qué no se esforzó?! ¿Quién quisiera esforzarse en ser amigo de un grupo de personas que le ponen sobrenombres a alguien? – Poppy respondió molesta.   
-Ay, vamos, Poppy, Branch era raro y siempre estaba enojado, todo lo tomaba a mal, no podías jugarle ninguna inofensiva broma sin que se molestara. – recordó Dj.   
-Primero te ganas su amistad y después de conocerlo le haces las bromas que sabes que le harán gracias, no te puedes saltar el orden de las cosas, porque si no hay confianza y le molestas todos los días… -   
-¡Oh por Dios! – exclamo Grandulón a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. - ¡ERAMOS LOS BULLYINGS DE BRANCH! –   
-No exageren. – comento entrando Arroyin. – no lo éramos, es un mal entendido, tal vez él se sintió agredido con alguna de nuestras acciones y… -   
-Y por eso debemos de disculparnos. –   
-¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos.   
-Si, fue un mal entendido y nos disculparemos. – explico contenta Poppy. – Tú eras su mejor amigo, así que deberías de ser quien encabezara las disculpas. –   
-Poppy, amor, es una noble acción, pero no pediré disculpas cuando no he cometido ninguna falta. –   
-Llamaste hoy a Branch “pandroso” eso no le agrado, ahora que sabes que le molesta deberías de disculparte. –   
-Bueno, si es lo que mi nena quiere, lo hare solo porque tú me lo pides. –   
.  
Era de mañana en la universidad, el primer receso de actividades, los hot Demon estaban reunidos cerca de una fuente, Poppy lo vio como la oportunidad perfecta para darle una disculpa grupal.   
.  
-Branch, hola, que bueno que te encuentro, queremos hablar contigo respecto a lo de ayer, mi cielo, comienza tú. – comento empujando a Arroyin hasta ponerlo enfrente del chico.   
-Bueno, me han dicho por ahí que ciertas de mis actitudes y cosas que dije te llegaron a molestar, lo cual no entiendo por qué, si nunca hice nada malo, es claro que el problema es como tomaste tú las cosas, pero si lo que quieres es una disculpa, pues lo siento, ¿podríamos ser de nuevo amigos? – Muchos se detuvieron al escuchar las palabras de Arroyin, era tan elocuente y su tono tan apacible aplaudiendo la valentía de quien da una disculpa, Poppy estaba feliz por la aceptación que eso traía, más un aplauso sarcástico llamo la atención de todos.   
-Bravo, muy bien actuado, eres un buen actor, ¿no has pensado en cambiar de taller? – le respondió Barb.   
-Perdón, pero las disculpas son para Branch. – respondió Poppy.   
-Se necesita mucho valor en aceptar un error y disculparse. – hablaron en coro las gemelas.   
-Si, se necesita eso, pero no cualquiera da unas sinceras disculpas. – defendió su punto la líder del grupo. – además, las palabras se las lleva el viento, sin acciones no son nada, ¿Cómo piensan resarcir el daño? Tus estúpidas palabras no solucionan nada, al contrario, ¿Qué es esto? – menciono extendiendo los brazos en señal de las personas que se detuvieron a mirar. – ¿Publico para presión social? Se hicieron las victimas cuando eran victimarios y ahora vienen a dar unas “sinceras disculpas” si no son aceptadas ustedes quedaran como los buenos revindicados que fueron cruelmente rechazados, víctimas de no obtener el perdón que buscaba de alguien malo y rencoroso. – menciono de manera dramática.   
-No, no, esas no son nuestras intenciones. – trato de explicar Poppy.   
-Ah no, ¿Entonces cuáles eran, princesita? Venir aquí hacer escándalo, tener público, ¿De verdad pensabas que tú plan iba a funcionar? No somos idiotas, reconocemos la falsa sinceridad a kilómetros de distancia. –   
-No es falso, realmente queremos charlar sobre eso, ¿Verdad, amigos? ¿Amigos? – Poppy miro como su grupo no se veía muy convencido.   
-Nos disculpamos porque tú querías que lo hiciéramos Poppy, no porque lo sintamos. – hablo en voz baja Diamantino.   
-Lo ves, hasta tus amigos lo confiesan, solo vinieron para quedar bien ante todos, pero les salió al revés, no nos dejaremos pisotear por nadie, Branch no dejare que vuelvan a abusar de él como lo hicieron antes. – comento aquello último en voz baja para Poppy. – Aléjate de él princesita de mierda. –   
-No, no puedo dejar las cosas así, tal vez algunos de mis amigos se sintieron comprometidos porque yo los presione, pero Arroyin, eran mejores amigos, pueden volver a serlo. -   
Barb, Trollex y Prince D rieron a sus anchas, Branch se mantenía serio con los brazos cruzados.   
-¡Que idiota! ¿Y tú le creíste? – se burlo Barb.   
-Lo eran, claro que lo eran, ¿Verdad Arroyin? –   
-Si, dinos Arroyin, ¿Qué tan amigos eran? –   
-Pues… bueno, cuando una persona como él se inventa una realidad alterna, Branch tenía enemigos imaginarios para victimizarse y puede que él sustituyera los recuerdos de nuestra amistad por malos momentos solo para llamar la atención. –   
-Lo ven, es solo un mal entendido. – trato de apoyarlo Poppy   
-¿Disculpa? – Fue la primera palabra dicha por Branch en toda la charla.   
-Es que… puede que haya pasado, todos éramos… o tratamos de ser amigos, tú siempre hablabas en los rincones con Arroyin, eso lo recuerdo bien, era él que más hablo contigo, tal vez por lo sensible que estaba tomaste a mal sus palabras. –   
-Pero que buen espectáculo, una idiota defendiendo lo indefendible, sabes que, ya me aburrí, vayamos a comer a la cafetería y dejemos a esta payasa con su circo. – dio un par de pasos y le volteo para finalizar. – no dejare que lo lastimes, aléjate de mí Toy Boy. –   
.  
Todos se fueron, la gente se dispersó y tras un “lo intentamos” muy desinteresado de Arroyin, también la abandonaron sus amigos, salvo por uno que se acercó a su lado.   
.  
-No sabía que Arroyin fuera mejor amigo de Branch. – comento Cooper. – a mi parecer solo se acercaba para molestarlo. –   
-¿Qué? –   
-En el prescolar, ya sabes, cuando Branch corría luego de que le jugáramos alguna broma, Arroyin se acercaba a él para seguir torturándolo. –   
-¿Tú lo sabias? –   
-Pensé que todos lo sabíamos. –   
-¿Por qué no hiciste nada? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo lo hubiera detenido. –   
-Se lo dije a la maestra, pero ella pensó lo mismo que tú, Arroyin era tan bueno mintiendo y haciéndose pasar por buen niño, nadie podía llevarle la contra y es bueno convenciendo a las personas. – dijo sonriendo.   
-Pero estaba haciendo algo malo, yo no… no entiendo, Cooper, ustedes sabían que le hacíamos bullying a Branch, al menos yo y Grandulón lo hicimos de manera inconsciente, ¿Lo hacían ustedes a propósito? –  
-Yo le hago bromas a todos, me gusta hacerlas, es mi forma de conectar con los otros, hace un par de días le hice una broma a una profesora que no le agrado, me lo ha dicho y no lo he vuelto hacer, hay que saber con quién se puede hacer bromas, Branch es de ese tipo, pero Arroyin me convencía siempre de jugarle un par, pensé que eran muy inocentes y que no le molestarían tanto, lamento haber estado equivocado, no debí de escuchar a Arroyin, y en eso Barb tiene razón, si no podemos resarcir el daño no deberíamos de ofrecer disculpas. –   
.  
Era raro que Cooper habla de esa forma, más tarde supo que él se había disculpado con Branch hace muchos años y este había aceptado las disculpas debido a su cambio de actitud. Ahora entendía que se tenía que dar acciones, no solo palabras y que no podía forzar a otros a darlas o cambiar su parecer, para sus amigos no hubo nada incorrecto en su actuar. Por ello cito a Branch para una nueva clase privada, le debía ahora dos disculpas, por el pasado y lo sucedido en la mañana.   
.  
Branch llego a su casa estando muy molesto.   
.  
-Eso fue tan… vergonzoso. –   
-Y me disculpo por eso, no fue mi intención. –   
-Pudieron hacerlo por privado, lo correcto es hacerlo así, ¿Qué Cooper no te lo dijo? –   
-Es que no hable con él hasta después, tienes razón, yo… te debo tantas disculpas que no sé por dónde empezar. –   
-Podrías empezar en callarte mientras tenemos sexo. – se quejó al tenerla en cuatro. – siento que me ignoras mientras te cojo. –   
-Lo siento, yo quería hablar sobre esto… sobre nosotros, pero tú me llevaste directo a la cama. –   
-Es porque no hay un nosotros. – le contesto dándole la vuelta para cambiar de posición y verla a la cara. – Poppy, no somos nada, ¿Por qué te cuesta trabajo entenderlo? Yo no siento nada por ti porque tú no sientes nada por mí. –   
-¿Quién ha dicho que yo no siento nada por ti? –   
-Por favor, ¡Tienes novio! No hay día que no presumas su amor, no seas tan maldita. –   
-Tal vez al inicio si, lo hice, porque pensé que lo amaba, siempre me gusto, pero ahora… al saber que miente… me he dado cuenta de que me enamore de una ilusión, una tonta y boba ilusión, ¡No lo amo! – exclamo, y pareció que decirlo le quito un peso de encima.   
-¿Qué? -   
-¡Si! Si… No lo amo, jamás lo he amado, al fin pude decirlo. –   
-¿De… de que mierdas estás hablando? – Branch estaba tan confundido.  
-No amo a Arroyin. – dijo con sinceridad mientras jalaba al chico para cambiar lugares, montándolo al instante. – Te amo a ti. –   
-¿Qué? No, no Poppy, no, estas confundida, escucha, no puedes… no podemos… es que… -   
.  
Poppy comenzó a montarlo de manera tal, dominándolo casi al instante, Branch se la trato de quitar de encima, pero su congruencia estaba tan frágil, que lo poco que le quedaba de cuerdo se estaba perdiendo con cada vaivén de sus caderas, ella lo tomo de las muñecas y las retuvo a sus costados, mientras lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa.   
.  
-Te amo, Branch. –   
-Poppy… no, para… - sabía que se estaba sonrojando y odia pensar que alguien lo viera así. – Por favor, detente… basta. –   
-Sé que tú también me amas, lo siento… - comento aquello restregándose más a su ser, fascinada de ver como se derretía por su acción, jadeando y gimiendo ruidosamente. – Dime que me amas, Branch. –   
-No, no puedo… es que no… por favor, no me hagas decirlo. –   
-No me voy a detener. – le dijo posándose en su pecho para chupar sus pezones, el joven solo pudo retorcerse del placer que eso le causo. – dime que me amas, sé que quieres hacerlo, dímelo o no me detendré. – al no escuchar más que jadeos, Poppy mordió juguetona una de sus pezones, Branch arqueo la espalda extasiado y grito.   
-¡TE AMO!... Poppy… te amo. –   
-Yo también te amo, Branch. –   
.  
.  
.  
Branch no sabía qué hora era o donde estaba, solo era capaz de sentir esa pesadez que da al dormir demasiado, le costaba abrir los parpados y estaba seguro que entre cada parpadeo pasaban algunas horas por la claridad que se filtraba en la ventana.   
.  
-Buenos días. – escucho que alguien le susurró al oído.  
.  
Luego, un bulto que se movía debajo de las sabanas, estaba tratando de razonar en donde y con quien estaba cuando sintió como su miembro era devorado, le tomó por sorpresa aquello, tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar por el susto, en ese momento despertó por completo, dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormido en casa de Poppy, no pudo hacer mucho, que lo despertara de improviso con una mamada lo dejo aún más cansado, se corrió rápido, tanto que aquello le causo vergüenza, la chica salió de entra las sabanas yendo directo a besar su cuello, Branch no se pudo resistir, quedándose nuevamente dormido tras la sesión de apasionantes besos.   
.  
Volvió a despertar, esta vez con un sobre salto, el aire estaba inundado con el dulce olor a panqueques y se escuchaba a Poppy cantando en la cocina; a Branch casi le da un infarto en cuanto vio el reloj, eran las 10:45 y él debía de estar en las semifinales donde competía Prince D a las 8am, no solo eso, había faltado a su reunión de todos los días en el bar sin avisar y tampoco le había dicho a su abuela a donde iba, busco su mochila y saco su teléfono, viendo con horror las miles de llamadas perdidas de maestros, sus amigos y su abuela. No podía esperar, comenzó a vestirse, y mientras lo hacía, noto a un peluche de carnero, ese era otro regalo que compro para Poppy pero que nunca le entrego por la culpa de Arroyin, sin pensarlo mucho metió al peluche en su mochila y salió corriendo del cuarto, topándose con la hogareña escena de la chica en pijama haciendo el desayuno, lucia hermosa, se quedó un momento en shock, sin tener el temple de decirle que todo eso se acababa.   
.  
-Espero que te gusten los Hot Cakes, son mi especialidad, no es que no pueda cocinar otras cosas, es solo que… esto se me da mejor. –   
.  
Branch estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, apenas reacciono lo suficiente para balbucear algo cuando la puerta principal se abrió.   
.  
-Les digo que Poppy sabrá como corregir este mal entendido… - decía Grandulón seguido por todo su grupo de amigos quienes miraban impactados a la pareja.   
-Eh… ¿Pastelillos? – pregunto Poppy para romper el hielo.   
-¿Qué hace él aquí? – le cuestiono Arroyin.   
-Yo… yo solo… - Branch tenía mil cosas en la cabeza para inventarse algo.   
-Estaba… trayéndome la tarea, es decir, explicándomela, es mi tutor ¿Recuerdas? –   
-Pues, es un tutor muy amable al venir un sábado temprano por la mañana. –   
-No es tan temprano, son casi las once. –   
-¡La competencia! – recordó Branch quien salió corriendo sin decir nada más.   
.  
Ya iba muy tarde y le quedaba poca pila, por lo que decidió mejor llamar a su abuela para avisarle que estaba bien y que se había quedado a dormir en casa de un profesor, pues le había ayudado a calificar algunos exámenes, era una buena mentira ya que solía pasar seguido, pero no encontraba la forma de explicar su ausencia a sus amigos.  
Los Hot Demon estaban viendo el final de la competencia desde un palco, Branch llego luciendo bastante mal, con la ropa del día anterior desalineada y un claro chupetón en el cuello.   
.  
-¿Pero qué te paso? – pregunto Trollex.   
-Fue… un mosquito. –   
-Enorme… - respondió Branch entre jadeos. – No me dejo dormir y… -   
-¿Y fue el mosquito el que te pico en el cuello? – le cuestiono Prince D.   
.  
Branch miro su reflejo en un tubo metálico cercano.   
.  
-¡Mierda! – exclamo al darse cuenta de lo vistoso del chupetón y que estuvo corriendo por toda la escuela con eso a la vista.   
-¿Puedes contarnos la verdad, Branch, o ya no confías en nosotros? – le pregunto Trollex.   
.  
Branch suspiro, ya no tenía salida, solo esperaba que sus amigos no se decepcionaran de él.   
.  
.  
.  
En los días siguientes fue imposible para Poppy dar con el paradero de Branch, no contestaba sus mensajes ni llamadas, sin duda la estaba evitando y eso le molesto, tenían una charla pendiente y ella no se daría por vencida respecto a él. Fue directo a la sala de los profesores esperando encontrarlo ahí.   
.  
-¿Cómo que no es mi tutor? –   
-Si, al día siguiente la dio de baja como su estudiante, señorita Poppy, ¿él no se lo dijo? –   
-No, o tal vez si… es que me siguió ayudando y enseñando… cosas, pensé que lo era, pero… necesito hablar con él respecto a un tema, donde puedo encontrarlo. –   
.  
Poppy se dirigió a un edificio donde daban diferente tipo de terapias a niños con dificultad en el aprendizaje.   
.  
-Ya te lo dije Keith, no tendrás los libros con ilustraciones hasta que leas por lo menos una hoja de este libro. – le decía Branch al niño.   
-Pero ese libro no tiene dibujos, no le entiendo. –   
-Ese es el caso Keith, haces trampa, debes de entender la historia atreves de las letras, no por los dibujos. –   
-Pero si la entiendo con los dibujos ¿Para qué leer las letras? –   
-¡Porque necesitas aprender a leer! Keith, tus padres te traen a terapia con el foniatra para que leas, no para que interpretes dibujos, ahora se un niño bueno y lee el libro. –   
-No es justo, los otros niños si tienen libros con dibujos. –   
-Es porque los otros niños no son tramposos. –   
.  
Apenas sentó a Keith en la mesa este se distrajo viendo los libros de sus compañeros.  
.  
-Bien, me colmaste la paciencia, vas a leer estando en el cuarto. –   
-Pero el señor Pedro dijo que no debes dejarnos solos. –   
-Vas a tener abierta la puerta. –   
.  
El niño se sentó en el suelo, mirando a su grupo de compañero disfrutando su lectura con cuentos ilustrado, Branch jamás pensó que sería tan difícil, en toda la hora no había logrado que leyera ni un solo renglón, se suponía que debía de hacerle ejercicio de comprensión lectora antes de que llegara el foniatra, Keith simplemente no ponía de su parte.   
.  
-¡YA ME HARTASTE! – grito desesperado. – solo tiene dislexia, dijeron, es un poquita severa, dijeron, vas a mirar al librero, tienes prohibido mirar a tus compañeros, te vas a sentar y vas a leer y no saldrás del cuarto hasta que no termines toda la hoja. –   
.  
Acababa de acomodar al niño cuando se percató que Poppy había entrado a la habitación donde estaba los otros niños.   
.  
-¿Qué mierdas haces aquí? – le pregunto en vos baja, tomándolo del brazo y llevándola de vuelta a la puerta.   
-Tenemos que hablar. –   
-Claro que no, mira, ya me metiste en problemas con mis amigos, que, a diferencia de los tuyos, los míos si valen la pena y no quiero perderlos, así que lárgate antes de que alguien se dé cuenta que estas aquí. –   
-Espera, espera, no me voy a ir, Branch, lo que te dije es cierto, yo te a…. –   
-Dijimos estupideces en el calor del momento, solo olvídalo y vete. –   
-No puedo hacer eso, por favor, solo hablemos, veámonos en otro lado si quieres, tú escoges el lugar y la hora. –   
-Solo vete, por favor, tengo una amonestación por el código de amistad, me prohibieron ir al bar por dos semanas y tengo que pagar su cuenta, tuve que tomar este maldito trabajo, no quiero romper más reglas, solo déjame en paz. –   
-Entiendo, tienen reglas, eso es genial, pero, yo no miento, Branch, entre nosotros hay algo más fuerte, no dejemos que nadie se interponga, yo en verdad te a… -   
-Por favor, no lo digas. –   
.  
Poppy sonrió al notar su sonrojo, era tan tierno con las mejillas rosadas.   
.  
-Branch, te am… -   
-¡ANARQUIA! – Grito Keith arriba de la mesa mientras que un par de niños con hiperactividad corrían de un lado a otros, lanzando los libros que alcanzaban del librero, los pequeños con autismo giraban en círculos sobre si mismos dando grititos, un chico con Down le arrancaba hojas a un libro mientras tarareaba una canción, y otros dos junto con Keith desarmaban una costosa representación del oído humano valuada en mucho dinero.   
.  
Branch estaba pálido por el caos, el consultorio estaba hecho un desastre, trato de calmar a los niños, pero apenas calmaba a uno, otro comenzaba un nuevo alboroto.   
.  
-Uy… creo que no es el momento. – menciono Poppy.   
-¡¿Tú crees?! – grito molesto Branch, solo le había dado la espalda por tres minutos. – Esto no puede empeorar, es tú culpa… -   
-¡He vuelto! – grito el hombre contento para encontrar todo hecho un desastre.   
.  
No le tomo mucho tiempo al profesional poner orden y su regaño, Poppy pudo escucharlo hasta el pasillo.   
.  
-Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, lo maestros en la junta me hablaron maravillas, ahora me doy cuenta de que solo eran alardes, no pudiste mantener el orden ni cinco minutos y Keith no leyó ni una línea, además, desarmaron mi maqueta, ¿Usted sabe que estas maquetas no tienen repuesto, cierto? Si le llega a faltar una pieza no hay forma de… -   
-Las buscare, buscare todas las piezas y voy a ordenar, limpiare todo, le pido disculpas. – la voz de Branch se escuchaba muy apenada.  
-Simplemente no lo creo, me dijeron que era una persona de confianza, alguien centrado, no pensé que aprovechara mi ausencia para meter a chicas a escondidas. –   
-Es que yo no… -   
-No se hable más, hay todo lo necesario para limpiar en el armario de atrás. –   
.  
Poppy se sentía tan culpable, ahora le había añadido una razón más para no hablar con ella, pero, había otra forma para dialogar con él, recordando la hora y el lugar, fue directo al bar donde los Hot Demon se juntaban, siempre puntuales y en su mesa favorita, estaban riendo contentos hasta que la notaron parada frente a ellos.   
.  
-Eres muy valiente viniendo a este bar sin nuestra autorización. – comento Barb con una malévola sonrisa.   
-Nadie de la universidad tiene permitido venir sin que nosotros demos el visto bueno. – agrego Prince D.   
-Lo sé. – dijo Poppy sin miedo. – Branch me conto todo sobre ustedes, me dijo que son personas muy amables y razonables cuando no están en la universidad. –   
-Ah, ¿Si? ¿Te dijo eso? ¿Y quién lo confirma? Tal vez quería que vinieras aquí, a la boca del lobo para que te masticáramos. –   
-Me lo confirmo Cooper. – contesto alzando la cabeza mirando a Prince D, quien solo evadió su mirada y tomo un trago.   
-Ya veo. – Barb no podía culpar a su amigo por eso, había salido de vez en cuando con Cooper y no era bueno guardando secretos, aunque la mayoría lo tachaba de loco. – y… ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto con molestia.   
-Sé que tienen un código o reglas de amistad, pero… Branch, me gusta mucho, quiero intentarlo, creo que ambos lo queremos, no pueden evitar que él tenga… -   
-Wow wow wow, para tú carro, amiga, déjame ver si entiendo ¿Nos estas pidiendo permiso para salir con él? – Barb no se veía convencida.   
-Sí, creo que sí, él no saldría conmigo de otra forma. –   
-Él no saldría contigo, aunque nosotros le dijéramos que sí, tú ya tienes novio y él no es plato de segunda mesa. – aseguro Trollex.   
-Nuestro chico Tecno tiene toda la razón, tu no estas libre, estas bastante ocupada con tu noviecito perfecto. –   
-No, Arroyin y yo… -   
-¿Terminaron? – pregunto Prince D intrigado.   
-¡No! No, nada de eso, él y yo seguimos, pero… -   
-¿Piensas terminar con él? – pregunto Trollex  
-Si, eso, claro, no ahora porque… -   
-Ah, ya salió el peine, como no, quieres salir con ambos con una promesa de “tal vez termine con él” si… mira, esto no va a funcionar, Branch es mucho como para ser “el otro”. –   
-No estoy pidiendo que sea el otro, quiero que sea el único. – exclamo un poco enojada. – quiero terminar con Arroyin, pero no sé cómo, no sé si se considere que es demasiado pronto o apropiado, no sé si es correcto durar tan poco, amo a Branch, lo amo más que a nadie en el mundo, en el universo entero, creo que al estar con él me di cuenta que no siento nada por Arroyin y no sé qué hacer, quiero terminar con Arroyin, pero también es alguien importante para mí, es mi amigo desde la infancia, le confió todo y él a mí, no puedo simplemente apartarlo y no soportaría que nuestra relación terminara mal, no me imagino una vida sin su presencia, aun sabiendo que no es como me lo imagine, pero Branch, Dios… lo quiero a mi lado siempre, en la escuela, en la casa, en la salida los fines de semana, deseo seguir a su lado terminando la escuela, me puedo ver a su lado mucho más allá, me encantaría ser la persona que vea al fondo antes de llegar al altar, la madre de sus hijos… - Poppy se puso tan roja como tomate, no se había dado cuenta lo que decía.   
-Uh, no vino a pedirnos ser su novia, vino a pedirnos su mano. – se burló Barb esperando el coro de risas de sus amigos, pero estas no llegaron. - ¿Qué les pasa? –   
-Creo que lo dice enserio. – le susurro Trollex a sus amigos.   
-Si, se ve que no solo le gusta, ya sabes, siente algo más intenso. – añadió Prince D.   
-Por favor, es una superficial, no lo ama de verdad. – Barb no quería dar su brazo a torcer.   
-Yo creo que es sincera, hay que darle una oportunidad… - pidió Prince D  
.  
Poppy veía nerviosa todo aquel cuchicheo entre ellos, pero no tenia de otra más que esperar, bastaron unos minutos para que tomaran una decisión.  
.   
-Bien, puedes serlo, pero bajo nuestras condiciones. –   
-Está bien. – dijo con cautela. - ¿Cuáles son sus condiciones? –   
-Él tiene que estar de acuerdo. – dijo Trollex.   
-Claro, no lo forzaría a estar conmigo. – aseguro Poppy.   
-Y la segunda, si no la haces nos interpondremos hasta el cansancio, tienes que terminar con Arroyin antes de empezar a salir formalmente con Branch. – pidió Prince D.   
-Si… creo, bueno, es que… no sé, tal vez un poco más de tiempo, no puedo cortarlo ahora, acabamos de empezar. –   
-Chica, creo que no entiendes. – comento Barb. – Debes de cortar con Arroyin y tienes fecha límite. –   
-¿Disculpa? –   
-Sí, mira, nosotros no nos ponemos de acuerdo si no estamos todos contentos con lo acordado. – comento Trollex.   
-Barb tiene unas reglas menos flexibles, pero tiene un buen punto, tienes que acabar con Arroyin y no hacer esperar más tiempo a Branch, tienes poco tiempo y una serie de condiciones de como cortar con él. –   
-¿Qué?-   
-Así es princesa, fuiste tan ridícula para restregarle cada segundo tú dichosa relación perfecta a Branch cada que podías, ¿Te gustan las muestras públicas de afecto, cierto? Pues lo vas a cortar enfrente de todo, tienes un foro la próxima semana ¿Verdad? Que mejor momento para subir al escenario con tus amigos y que medio campus este ahí, puedes cortarlo y ya o humillarlo un poco, digo, darle un poco de su propia medicina, esa que estovo a bien darle a Branch durante su infancia. –   
-¡No puedo hacer eso! Quiero seguir siendo su amiga. –   
-Bueno, tú sabrás, esa son nuestras exigencias, si su amistad es más importante que el amor que sientes por él. –   
.  
Poppy salió del bar con un dolor de estómago, teniendo en mente la balanza, el amor de Branch o su amistad con Arroyin, sin contar que la ruptura le podría romper el corazón, no quería lastimarlo de esa forma.   
.  
.  
.  
Los días pasaron y por alguna extraña razón sus amigos querían que se presentara a la presentación que Poppy daría con sus compañeros, seguro Barb y los demás querían torturarlo, pero antes tenía que ir por algunas cosas a su oficina prestada, tenía las persianas abiertas por lo que pudo ver parte de la clase de Arroyin, no le puso mucha atención hasta el final, cuando él y Diamantino se quedaron a asolas, primero parecían un par de amigos normales, después, algo no le cuadro, era la forma en la que se miraban, recordó entonces lo que Poppy una vez le menciono, y después, no lo podía creer, se estaban besando, se quedó en shock, pero reacciono rápido y grabo un poco del intercambio de saliva, salió corriendo de la oficina directo al foro sin saber qué hacer con dicha información.   
.  
Poppy estaba nerviosa, al inicio pensó que serían pocas personas, pero pronto llegaron más, comenzaron a dar las notificaciones, vio a los Hot Demon completos en primera fila ¿Se atrevería a hacerlo?   
.  
-Bueno, terminamos con las noticias. – dijo ella volviendo a tomar la voz cuando se acabó el evento y algunos comenzaron a retirarse, eso era perfecto. – del itinerario ya no hay nada que hablar, lo que sigue ya es un poco… personal. – susurro. – no tiene importancia. – lamentablemente algunas personas se negaban a ir y Barb comenzaba a señalar un reloj de muñeca imaginario, haciendo referencia de que se le acababa el tiempo, trago saliva y continuo. – Yo… Arroyin. –   
-¿Si? Mi vida. –   
-Oh, gracias. – dijo al recibir un tierno beso en la mejilla. – es que… bueno, estas semanas han sido maravillosas a tú lado, no hay persona en el mundo que tenga una relación como la nuestra, conocemos tanto el uno del otro, eres un maestro de yoga tan ejemplar…-   
-¡Aburrido! – grito Barb. – ¡Ve al grano! –   
-Está bien… - decía deseando que más gente abandonara el auditorio. – Quiero que sigamos teniendo la misma relación… -   
-Y la seguiremos teniendo, boop. – comento tocando la punta de su nariz con uno de sus dedos.   
-Si, gracias, pero… Arroyin, quiero tener la misma relación contigo, pero… ya no como novios. – le susurro eso esperando que solo él pudiera escucharlo.   
-Perdón ¿Qué dijiste? –  
.  
Era claro que la había escuchado bien, por lo que harta de tanta espera, Barb continúo gritando para que todos la oyeran.   
.  
-Te está cortando, imbécil, está terminando contigo. –   
-¿Lo que dice es cierto? Poppy ¿Estas terminando conmigo? Y enfrente de todos. – susurro aquello último.   
-Si… - dijo muy apenada.   
-¡¿Por qué?! – exclamo indignado soltándole la mano.   
-Yo puedo responderte. – le grito Barb. – Ya se la chupo. – comento señalando a Branch.   
-¡Barb! – le recriminaron sus amigos.   
-Vamos, todos sabemos que es, además, se la conoció a Branch y le gusto más que la tuya. –   
-Jamás dormimos. – dijo Arroyin cruzándose de brazos.   
-Oh, pues entonces, te la ganaron amigo, así que… ¿entiendes? –   
.  
Los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse, los amigos de Poppy comenzaron a recriminarle.   
.  
-¿Cómo pudiste? – le preguntaba Grandulón. – Hiciste una promesa con Arroyin en la fogata del domingo, las promesas no se rompen. –   
-Que mal gusto. – comento Seda.   
-Totalmente, engañar es de gente corriente. – termino por decir Satín.   
-No, es que no me entienden, chicos, por favor… - les rogo Poppy para que les permitieran explicarles.   
-Pobre Arroyin, él fue un santo contigo. – dijo Diamantino con su voz electrónica, a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.  
.  
Las demás personas en el foro que si se quedaron opinaban lo mismo, Poppy le había sido infiel a su novio perfecto, volviéndola la villana, al ver la vergüenza reflejada en su rostro y entender que claramente era un reto que le puso Barb, Branch se subió al escenario bastante molesto por la actitud de todos.   
.  
-Claro, el santo que se revolcaba contigo cuando su novia no lo veía. – comento a Diamantino, mostrando el video de su celular a todos los que estaban en el escenario.   
-¿Arroyin? – lo llamo Poppy, ella ya se lo imaginaba, pero pensó que eran solo especulaciones suyas.   
-Bueno, yo… no es lo que parece, yo no soy de tu tipo, estaba… enseñándole a dar respiración de boca a boca. –   
-Si como no, esta no es la primera vez, se nota que ambos se conocían bastante bien. – Branch estaba dispuesto a defenderla de todos y limpiar su reputación.   
-Diamantino y yo solo somos amigos. – aseguro.   
-Oh, ¿Solo somos amigos? – pregunto Diamantino con los ojos brillosos. – y lo que paso en el campamento, y esa vez en tú casa el verano pasado, o nuestro romántico paseo por la playa en el festival de la estrella azul. –   
-¡Eso fue el día siguiente que nos volvimos novios! – le reclamo Poppy. – ¿Salen desde que estamos en la preparatoria? –   
-¡No! No, solo salimos en… plan de amigos, verdad, ¿Diamantino? –   
-Ah, no vuelvas a hablarme. – dijo muy indignado saliendo del escenario.   
-No, es que… amorcito, no era enserio, prometiste que sería secreto mientras me ganaba la beca. – decía Arroyin corriendo detrás de él.   
-A como yo lo veo, jamás existió una relación aquí, por lo que nadie puede recriminarle nada… - Ramón lo dijo alto para todos, pero en específico a los amigos de Poppy.   
.  
.  
.  
Poppy estaba ida, no supo ni siquiera como llego a la casa de Branch, ¿Cómo era posible que Arroyin la hubiera engañado durante tanto tiempo? Esto iba más atrás de su relación, él y ella coqueteaban desde secundaria, hacer todo eso para conseguir la simpatía de su padre para tener una beca en el extranjero era tan incensario.   
.  
-Yo hubiera intercedido por él con mi padre, aunque no fuera mi novio. – al fin comento luego de un largo silencio.   
-¿Beberás la taza de chocolate que te hice? – le pregunto Branch, pues Poppy llevaba varios minutos solo sosteniéndola.   
-Es que no logro entenderlo… los amigos se ayudan, para eso estamos, si él no hubiera respondidos a mis coqueteos, lo habría entendido… -   
-Creo que eso es un “no”. –   
-Pase años ilusionándome por él y él… solo planeo esto desde entonces, por una estúpida beca, pero ¿sabes que voy a hacer? –   
-¿Quemar sus fotos y borrarlo de tus recuerdos? –   
-Voy a decirle a mi padre que le dé la beca. –   
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! –   
-Porque soy mejor que él… y lo quiero lejos. – dijo lo último haciendo un puchero.   
-Bueno, es muy tu estilo. – comento tranquilo.   
-¿Cuál es mi estilo? –   
-Atacar a tú enemigo causándole el mayor beneficio posible, para que te quede a deuda. –   
-No quiero que me deba nada, solo… me doy cuenta que no éramos tan amigos como pensé, los amigos no se hacen esto. –   
-Ciertamente, necesitas mejores amigos de los que tienes. –   
-¿Crees que no son mis amigos? Que son como Arroyin. –   
-No, solo creo… bueno, a las malas aprendí que hay mejores amigos, buenos amigos, amigos a secas, buenos compañeros, conocidos, el tipo que se sienta alado, el problema está cuando uno cree que tiene una relación más cercana con la otra persona y esta no existe realmente, que tú lo consideras mejor amigo y esa persona solo te ve como una “amigo” a secas, te ilusionas, idealizas para después ante cualquier desplante sentirte traicionado cuando realmente no hubo ninguna traición, porque la otra persona no te ve de la misma manera. –   
-¿Crees que eso me paso con Arroyin? –  
-No, él si es un idiota que te utilizo, me refiero a los demás, menos por Grandulón, él si es tú amigo, los demás, bueno, dudaron de ti de inmediato sin siquiera pensar en tú versión, se pusieron automáticamente de su lado. –   
-Sí, lo sé, no sé qué pensar al respecto, tal vez tienes razón, son mis amigos, pero no tan amigos como pensaba. –   
Poppy se sumergió en un nuevo silencio, Branch intentaría romper el hielo de nuevo, esperando esta vez lograr alejarla del tema, pero fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de su abuela.   
-Hola, cariño, oh… tienes visitas, jamás trajiste a alguien que no fueran tus amigos, ¿Es tú novia? – pregunto con tono picaron.   
-Sí, lo es. – respondió muy contento. – Poppy, te presento a mi abuela Rosiepuff, Abuela, ella es Poppy. – La chica lucia encantada, era la primera vez que la presentaba de manera formal.   
.  
Su presencia ayudo a que las cosas al fin se alejaran de lo sucedido, ahora Poppy y la dulce anciana estaban viendo fotos de cuando Branch era niño mientras él prepara muy malhumorado la cena.  
.  
-Odio que siempre quieras mostrarlas. – le comento mientras ponía la mesa.   
-Pero que dices, si te ves hermoso, eras un niño tan tierno. – paso a una página donde se veía a Branch haciendo algunas actividades para conseguir dinero. – Estaba enamorado, se esforzó tanto para comprarle un broche. –   
-¿Un broche? – pregunto Poppy intrigada.   
-Si, uno de mariquita, era tan bonito, pero no lo recibió, ese horrible niño que lo molestaba hizo que lo tirara a la basura, le dije que lo intentara de nuevo, trabajo tan arduamente para comprarle un peluche. – la anciana suspiro con tristeza. – pero paso lo mismo, la tercera vez compro otro regalo, pero jamás lo entrego. – comento mientras sacaba de un cajón una caja blanca que contenía un bello lapicero.   
-¿De qué tanto hablan ustedes dos? – pregunto Branch molesto.   
-De nada. – replico la abuela. – No le digas, le molesta mucho esta historia. –   
.  
Poppy no lo hizo ni en la cena, tampoco cuando la señora Rosiepuff se retiró a su noche de bolos dejándolos solos con la advertencia de no querer ser bisabuela tan pronto; aun más tarde, cuando ambos estaban recostados en la cama, descansando después de una “primera vez” oficial. Recargada su cabeza en el pecho del joven, pudo ver en una repisa el peluche que le hacía falta y el broche, siempre pensó que fue Arroyin quien se los dio, ahora sabían que eran “robados”.   
.  
-¿Por qué? – pregunto sin pensar.   
-¿Por qué “qué”? –   
-¿Por qué no le diste sus regalos a esa niña? –   
.  
Branch guardo silencio un momento, si su abuela le conto la historia y podía notar las dos cosas obvias en su cuarto, que por años pensó eran de su propiedad, tendría que dar una explicación.   
.  
-No le gustaba, estaba enamorado de otro y él no paraba de recordármelo, pensé que, aunque le diera cosas lindas, jamás se fijaría en mí. –   
-Debiste de intentarlo, tal vez ella si te habría notado… ella, ¿jamás se dio cuenta de lo que tú sentías? –   
-No, era muy distraída y torpe, nunca se le quito… -   
-Ah, ¿Aun se ven? – pregunto con un pequeño hilo de celos. - ¿La conozco? –   
-Si, va a la universidad. –   
-Oh, qué bien, ¿Te dejo de gustar? Digo, te gustaba de pequeño, ahora que maduraste. –   
-No, jamás, bueno, al inicio pensé que lo había olvidado, pero cuando la volví a ver, resulto que no. -   
-¿Se puede saber quién es? – cuestiono haciendo pucheros.   
.  
Branch sonrió encantado, era tan tierna con las mejillas hinchadas y los labios fruncidos.   
.  
-Eres tú, boba. –   
-Oh… bueno. – contestó algo apenada por haber sentido celos de ella misma. – Esas dos cosas no son buenos recuerdos ahora. – menciono sin dejar de verlas, abrazándolo con mayor fuerza.   
-Para mí tampoco lo son. –   
-Podríamos iniciar de nuevo, con nuevos regalos, como… la lapicera que nunca me diste. –   
-Odio en verdad que cuente esa historia. –   
-Es muy bonita y no esta manchada de ningún recuerdo malo, además, así tú abuela ya no la tendrá para mostrarla. –   
-Suena un buen trato… me gusta. – comento para abrasarla y acomodarse para dormir. – hay que dormir bien esta noche, seguro mañana seremos el centro de atención, será cansado, descansa. –   
.  
Pensaron que sería un mal trago, pero fue todo lo contrario, de alguna manera todo se arregló, Arroyin y Diamantino comenzaron a salir de manera formal, sus amigos eran amables, pero distantes, eso le ayudo a conseguir nuevas amigas, Val y Holly, jamás las hubiera notado con sus otros amigos cerca, en cuanto a su reputación, pensó que el campus la catalogaba como una “infiel” pero eso no era cierto, era casi una leyenda, una chica que fue capaz de arrebatarle a su favorito a la reina del rock.   
.  
-Ya lo chupo el diablo. – decía ella si le llegaban a preguntar. – y yo no quiero cosas chupadas por otras. –   
-Muy graciosa, Barb. – se quejaba Branch, quien fue expulsado del grupo en la universidad, solo por apariencia, seguían viéndose como antes fuera de esta.   
-¿Nos vemos en bar? – pregunto Poppy, a quien integraron luego de aquel suceso, incluso tenía una increíble chaqueta de cuero rosa que le regalo Barb.  
-Claro, pequeñaja, ira Carol también, cantaremos en el Karaoke. –   
-¿Desde cuándo te gusta el karaoke? – Pregunto Trollex.   
-Desde que nuestra chica tiene otras chicas de amigas para vibrar con su lado femenino. – dijo Prince D.   
.  
Poppy veía a su nuevo grupo de amigos, jamás pensó que los anteriores podrían cambiar, o seria que ella había crecido, lo que fuera, esa nueva situación, su nuevo novio y amigos la hacían sentir la chica más afortunada de todo el campus. 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo tiene una anécdota mía de cuando era niña, yo era Keith jajajaja y las dos practicantes no pudieron contralar a mis compañeros en la terapia de lenguaje XD


End file.
